EVA: Pathfinders ENGLISH VERSION
by Vinnie Warlock
Summary: At the Thirteenth Angel, a team from another reality changes history drastically. Adult Characters, some OOC, Shinji/Rei, Asuka/Touji, Kensuke/Maya, Hikari/Kaworu
1. Chapter 1

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: PATHFINDERS**

* * *

Yes, I do own Gainax, I do own Gonzo, the Christ Statue in Rio, The Statue of Liberty , The Triumph Arch, The Eiffel Tower, the Great Wall of china, etc, etc, etc... :P

That's my second Evangelion Fanfic, also a futurefic, a little further into the future than before, and slightly more to the right, with Dimensional Travel. Also, this is the first translation of one of my fics to the fair language of Shakespeare, so I it is bound to have some strange sentences, and some stuff that might no sound just quite right.

Please, exercise patience and be gentle when pointing the grammar errors (I'm using the Spell Checker but we all now that is not always perfect.)

I'm dedicating this to a fellow writer and EVA shipper, **onewingedangel173187**, for giving the nudge I need to finally translate my Portuguese fics to English.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 01: ARRIVAL**

* * *

[In the outskirts of Tokio-3]

In the forest just outside the fortress city of Tokio-3, the peaciful silence and serenity of the day was abruptly interrupted by tiny static sparks... Soon, the silence gave place to thunderous roars, and the serenity was lost as an electrical storm and violent gusts of wind ravished the wild...

A energy sphere appeared, and with it, a distortion in the space-continuum was formed in the center of the storm... as the winds subsided and the static died away, seven individuals became visible... four males and four females, each one of them wearing the same type of combat suit, that had a vague resemblance to the armor that the EVA units utilized. The NERV symbol was present in each suit, although, upon a more detailed inspection, it would become evident that the symbol itself was somewhat different. Under the NERV logo, there were two numbers, each unique to an individual.

All of them started to check their gear and equipments, and one of the females spoke:

- "The Jump was an success!! 20 minutes until EVA 04 activation." - 08 informed.

- "Check all your gear, we have no time to waste!" 06 (another female) said

The female using suit 05 approached the male wearing suit 01 and touched his shoulder...

- "Are you sure that you do not want me to accompany you?" 05 asked, in a low, gentle tone

- "Yes, I am. The team will need you. Don't you worry, I wont fail..." - 01 replied.

02 came closer to 01 and 05 and said...

- "none of us will fail... it is time..." - 05 said.

- "Yes, indeed. Everyone, stick with the plan!" - 01 ordered.

The others gathered they equipment and weapons and proceed trough the forest.... 01 stayed behind as his teammates distanced themselves. He looked up to the sky, and saw some of the JSSFD VTOLs flying over the area. He proceed, running in another direction, away from the group...

* * *

[ Geofront, 30 minutes later – 13th Angel Crisis]

- "Reclassify Unit 03 as the Thirteenth Angel. Send Unit 01 to engage the enemy." **Gendo Ikari** ordered from his console...

On the Main Screen, the live feed from Unit 01 Cockpit and his pilot, **Shinji ****Ikari** appeared:

- ==_God Almighty, is that the Angel??_== Shinji asked...

- "That is the Thirteenth Angel, and he is your target." Gendo Ikari informed...

- ==_But... there is a human being inside it!!_== Shinji yelled...

- "Immaterial, this is your target. Engage it!" Gendo ordered...

The Angel's elongated arms grabbed EVA 01 by the neck and started to strangle it...

- "Pilot, why aren't you fighting?" Gendo asked, with mild irritation

- ==_For the love of God, there is a human being, a pilot like me stuck inside this thing!!!_== Shinji replied, in agony

- "Immaterial! You must destroy the Angel!" Gendo commanded

- ==_No! I wont kill another human being!!_== Shinji yelled back

- "The Angel will show no mercy" Gendo said, trough his teeth.

- ==_I don't care! I'd rather die than hurt another human being!_== Shinji screamed, with all his revolt...

Gendo shot a glance to **Kozo Fuyutsuki**, and turned to the bridge bunnies down on the deck:

- "Disengage the pilot's neural connections, and activate the Dummy Plug drivers!" Gendo ordered

Down on the CNC, **Maya Ibuki** looked surprised to the Commander:

- "C-Commander! This is an experimental system!! Doctor Akagi didn't authorize its use yet!" - the cute, and frightened bridge bunny said

- "I'm authorizing its usage. Now, Use it!!" Gendo ordered, with the full force of his glance...

Maya turned, shaky, and started to type in the commands in your console, when a voice echoed trough the CNC:

- "Ignore this order and step away from the console!!"

From above, the two commanders saw four individuals wearing futuristic combat gear and branding weapons moving in quickly into the Bunnies positions, rendering them into submission in seconds....

They also heard the door to the upper deck slide open. Knowing that no one else had access to the mezzanine, Gendo drawn his pistol, and turned around, shooting repeatedly against the intruder. To his and Fuiutsuki's surprise, however, the bullets bounced at an hexagonal force field...

At the same time, a new AT field allert, and the intruder spoke, in a gentle, but firm voice:

- "Your bullets are immaterial, Commander Ikari.." 05 said.

Ikari and Fuyutsuki observed as the intruder wearing the same type of suit that the team down on the deck approached, and noted the numbers under the NERV symbol. He kept his pistol aimed at her, as she touched one of the controls in her gauntlet and her helmet began to disassemble. Even thought the shadows kept her facial features hidden, the silhouette was very familiar to both commanders..

- "Y-Yui?" Gendo gasped, looking at the stranger in the shadows...

She kept walking, and replied:

- "No, Ikari-dono. Even though you tried to replicate her in me, I am my own person." She said, finally leaving the shadows, revealing the light blue hair and the vivid, red eyes...

- "Rei!?" Kouzo asked,in disbelieve...

- "H-how? why?" Gendo asked, his rational thoughts gone...

- "The answers you seek will not be given by me... Kindly, step away from the console and do not resist... I have no desire to hurt either of you, but I will do so if you interfere with our mission. As you have noticed, I have and AT Field and I know how to use it" 05 said, letting the hexagonal field flicker visible again.

Gendo and Fuyutsuki stepped away from the console as the intruder came closer to the edge and looked down to her comrades. 02 and 06 were eliminating the last of the resistance the few soldiers in the lower decks offered. The female 05 came closer to the wall, and said:

-"Neutralize the opposing forces and prepare for phase two" she ordered...

06 looked up and grabbed her rifle once more, aiming down to the lower decks. She didn't even try to shield herself from the bullets, as an AT Field protected her, triggering a new AT Field alarm on the CNC...

- "E.M.N.!" 06 commanded

The rifle in her hands started to transform, as it made mechanic sounds and parts moved and rotated. Finally, a humming sound could be heard, and light could be seen along the barrel...

- ==_Electromagnetic Needles loaded_== the electronic voice of the weapon informed...

Aiming the rifle against the lower decks, 06 fired the weapon. Several muffled sounds were heard, followed by explosions along the walls over the access doors... soon, she aimed and the opposite deck, cutting effectively all access to the Main Bridge...

- "Bridge secured" 06 reported

All her teammates then deactivated their helmets, as 05 had done before, resulting in the collective gasps that echoed throughout the deck ...

- "A-Asuka?!" **Shigeru Aoba** stuttered, looking at the redhead woman that had her rifle aimed at him...

- "Y-you're the Fourth Child!!" **Makoto Hyuga** exclaimed, as he recognized, flabbergasted, the man wearing suit 02

Maya didn't take notice of the first couple, as she almost fainted at the sight of a older version of herself...

The older Maya accessed the MAGI console and looked up:

- "Duchess, we have access to the MAGI system" - 08 informed

- "Well done, Doctor Ibuki. Capitain, status report?" 05 asked

- "Automated Defenses actives. This will give five minutes to EVA 01!" 06 replied, and glancing at 04, she added - "Now, if the _Geek Stooge_ be so kind and activate the link..."

04 had also deactivated his helmet, revealing the older face of the Geek friend of the two male pilots from NERV. He grabbed his glasses from his pocket and put it on, the frame fitting perfectly with his adult facial features, and said:

- "Its Vice Commander _Stooge_ for you, Captain _Succubus_." - 04 replied, with a smirk, and turning around to the upper deck, he informed - "the Quantum Link is stable, Duchess.. We may proceed with the mission."

05 nodded, as the live image of another male, wearing the same type of suit as the invaders appeared on the main screen...

- "My Liege, this is Geofront! The Bridge and MAGI are secured. Unity 01 is in dire need of assistance!" 04 said...

- ==_Affirmative!_== 01 replied

- "Godspeed." 02 said, in a gentle voice...

The man on the screen nodded in silence, and turned away.. he lookep up, and flexed his legs, jumping up the next second, taking off as he flew up, up and away as a new AT Field alert sounded on the speakers... The camera surprisingly moved with him after a few moments, catching up with him and hovering around the man as he broke the sound barrier, flying towards the two EVAs.

- "What is the meaning of this? I demand an answer, Rei!" Gendo spoke, using the same tome he used with mis minions.

The Duchesss turned to face the Commander, her posture _ill comme_, and a firm and severe glance:

- "I told you before: your answers will come in their due time... You are not in position to demand anything, Commander, therefore, mind your tone. I'm not your servant." The Duchess replied, showing the force of her character in her voice...

Gendo and Fuyutsuki remained silent after that...

In the deck bellow, Maya looked at her doppelganger, that was wearing suit 08, and said:

- "W-who are you?" The young lieutenant asked

08 looked Maya in the eyes and said:

"Please, Ibuki... we both know that we are smarter that that... You can answer your own question, if you just think a bit..." 08 said, turning around to monitor the situation in the battlefield...

Maya observed her doppelganger, and reflected... She was older, probably in the thirties.... she was wearing a futuristic combat suit, and the NERV emblem she wore had a different design from the current symbol...

- "Ok... I would speculate that you are me... from another dimension, or from the future..." Maya said, a bit nervous...

- "Bingo! I told you that we're smart!" 08 said, showing a aura of confidence that the young bridge tech couldn't even conceive that she could one day possess..

The lieutenant observed as his alternate version approached their "Vice Commander" and noticed as she leaned confortably in the console, turned to him, supporting herself in one hand, as the other moved casually to his hair, her fingers playing gently with it, in small curls., with such intimacy that made the bridge bunny face red with embarrassment...

At the center of the bridge, 06 had just finished checking the perimeter, as she put away he rifle. The weapon immediately transformed, retracting into a smaller size. She glanced to 02, who stood high and might and vigilant, and turned away to 04 and 08:

- "Hey, Stooge, how long until communication is established?" She asked

- "I'm working on it, Devil! If you hadn't let the equipment fall, it would already be fully active..." - The Vice Commander informed - "Honestly, Captain, I expected better reflexes from you..."

- "How about next time you carry the equipment and leave the fighting to me and Touji?" - The Captain suggested, in a sarcastic tone.

The Vice Commander turned his head to the redhead and said:

- "When the two of you memorize all of the pre-Empire NERV's staff roster to my standards, I will give some thought to your request." - He replied - "Until then, Sohryu..."

- "Sohryu-Suzuhara." - The Captain cut him short- "Make sure you don't get my name wrong."

- "Asuka..." - 02 spoke, his voice rich, but in a suave tone- "You and Ken can argue later. I don't want to risk any mistake in his calculations. Our schedule might suffer drastically because of that..."

The Captain eyes met 02 eyes and she didn't say anithing else. She had noticed the tension in him, that we almost imperceptible to other, but not to her, who knew him bether than she knew herself. She came closer to him and her hand slipped into his, ans she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Shigeru, Aoba and Maya exchanged shocked glances, as they observed the intectarion aming the intruders, in particular, the behavior of he alternat Ibuki and the Second Child.

- "The Duke reached the Angel!!" - 08 informed

- "Alright... now this will be interesting!" The Vice Commander mused

* * *

[Battlefield]

Shinji Ikari was almost fainting, when he noticed an object approaching at high speed... he thought he was hallucinating at first, then he noticed that it was indeed, and human form... a strangely familiar voice sounded in his Comm:

- ==_EVA Unity 01!! I have a plan to save the pilot!! Immobilize the Angel, no mather what!!_==

- "W-who are you?" Shinji asked, fearful...

- ==_That's Immaterial at the moment!! Immobilize the Angel as I extract the cylinder in the mecha's back!!_== 01 ordered...

Shinji looked at the moster he was facing, and gripped his controls... the eyes of the EVA shined bright as the EVA's hands grabbed both arms of the Angel, holding him in place...

Shinji saw the stranger in a suit that resembled an EVA land on the Angel's back.... he saw, perplexed as an AT Field formed and the net holding the cylinder was ripped apart, allowing the cylinder to be ejected... The stranger then grabbed the cylinder, making the Angel scream in agony, and flew away from the monster with it!!

- ==_Pilot rescued! Preparing to engage target_== 01 spoke

EVA 01 threwn the Angel far, and 01 flew towards it, liberating a energy beam that sliced on the arms of the Angel.

* * *

[CNC]

- "The Angel's AT Field was nullified by the Duke's Field!! He's still in fine form!! Readings from the pilot...he's unconscious, but intact, no physical damage present.

The Captain smiled to 02... the tension in his body gave place to the fervent energy that was his usual as he smiled brightly back to her. His hand flew to the redhead's waist with easy. The suspicions of the Bridge Bunnies were confirmed in a shocking way as the adult Fourth Child's lips locked with the Second Child's lips in a breathtaking kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, their lips parted away...

- "Ok, Neanderthal, settle down...we are not done yet..." - The Captain spoke, in between breaths, with a silly smile in her face...

- "No problem, Red... we can always get back to this later..." 02 said, with a seductive smile

- "I'm sorry to intrude, but I must remind you, Director Suzuhara, that our mission is not yet complete." 08 said...

* * *

[Battlefield]

With it's pilot safe, Shinji defeated the Angel without trouble, and with the assistance of the stranger, he did it quickly too. As the Battle ended, Unit 01 faced the stranger

- ==_Good job, Pilot... grab all of the cylinders and get them back safely to the Geofront. There is no time to waste!_== The stranger commanded

- "B-but who are you and why did you help me?" Shinji asked once more...

- ==_Patience, Pilot. Your questions will be answered in due time. Now go!_==

Shinji nodded and proceed to collect the cylinders. 01 flew toward the barracks and hijacked Katsuragi and Akagi, the astonished staff around them unable to do anithing to prevent it...

* * *

[CNC]

- ==_Angel Neutralized, Piloto intact, mission accomplished. Send rescue teams to the area... i'm heading back to base with Major Katsuragi, Doctor Akagi and Unity 01 has the Pilots.._==

- "Yes, My Liege...." The Captain replied

- ==_Meet-me at the docking bays_== 01 ordered

The screen when black and the Duchess looked to her teamates...

- "You have heard the Duke. Doctor Ibuki, seal the MAGI and put the Defense systems on siege mode. If Section 2 attempt anything..." The Duchess spoke

- "Section Two is my responsibility, milady, don't you worry, they're not going anywhere." Director Suzuhara replied, and turning to Shigeru and Makoto, he made a gesture form them to walk - "Lest go, gentlemen, we don't have all day."

Shigeru and Makoto simply noded and walked toward the door... following them, Maya was being escorted by his alternative self and the Vice Commander.

- "Very well then.. To the bays!" The Duchess commanded...

She turned to the two Commanders and said:

- "Commanders, you know the way, now, move." The Duchess ordered, calm as ever.

* * *

[Some time later, in the EVA Bays]

Shinji got of his EVA and ran down the stairs to check on his fellow pilots...** Rei Ayanami** was sitting on the ramp, as were **Misato Katsuragi** and **Ritsuko Akagi**. **Asuka Sohryu** followed Ikari, that moved to help the other pilot...

- "T-Touji?" Shinji spoke, shocked to see **Touji Suzuhara** get out of the cylinder...

Touji looked confused to Shinji, then looked up to the stranger who was floating mid-air and hovered in front of the pilots...

- "Who... Who the HELL are you and what the HECK are you doing here?" Asuka asked, in her own demanding way

Her answer came from the other side of the plataform, where the NERV Commanders, the Bridge Bunnies and five individuals wearing the same type of Combat Gear as the flying stranger approached... there was something strangely familiar about them...

- "Mind your tone, little girl! No one here has to put up with your bitchiness!" An strangely familiar voice echoed on the deck, startling Ritsuko, Misato and the pilots...

- "WHO DARES to speak to me like that?" Asuka asked, furious with whoever had the gal to speak to her that way.

Asuka turned to the group, looking for the source of the insult, when she noticed a woman with red hair, frighteningly recognizable to her... Captain **Asuka Langley Sohryu-Suzuhara** glanced at her younger self the same way she glanced at any of her pilots that screwed up bad, as in b_lowing-a-hole-trough-the-city-into-the-Geofront _bad or _Exploding-Tokyo-2_ bad, or t_alking-back-to-her _bad:

- "I DARE! And you, oh _Great _Asuka Langley Sohryu, better heed my words, before I give you the spanking that you deserve." Captain Sohryu spoke

- "Y-y-you a-are..."- Asuka stuttered, shocked.

- "I am you" The Captain cut her, in a hard tone....

- "W-what? What the hell is happening here?!" Misato asked...

Another individual stepped in, and said:

- "That, Major, is the question in everyone's minds, and we will answer that in due time.." Director Suzuhara said

- "T-Touji?" Misato said, astonished...

The young Touji glanced at his older self, at a loss for words...

- "I've must have hit my head to hard..." Touji mumbled to himself

Ritsuko noticed the two Mayas and pointed at them as if she was seen ghosts... Rei noted her doppelganger and stoop up immediately, looked at her with a surprised face (as surprised as she could show)... she stood confused. Not knowing how to act or even what she should, or could say, as the Grand-Duchess **Rei Ikari** smiled to her, with such _humanity_...

The Head of Project EVA, **Maya Aida-Ibuki** looked at the Duke, who was inspecting EVA 01, and in her best professional tone, she reported:

- "The Branches in Germany and Brazil are already trying to force their way in the the MAGI system" - The Doctor informed..

- "Obviously they wont succeed." - The Duke replied, in a bored voice.

**Kensuke Aida-Ibuki**, NERV's Vice Commander smirked in the best Gendo's tradition and said:

- "These overdressed troglodytes have better chance at igniting Fourth Impact than breaching my firewall, even one as basic as the one I used here." - Aida said, in an arrogant tone - "As soon as the upgrades are loaded in the system, all the MAGI network will be under our control, and all of the NERV branches will be at our mercy."

Ritsuko looked in shock at the adult version of Shinji's Geek friend, and glanced at _her_ Maya, seeking confirmation of Aida's words. The young lieutenant nodded discreetly and Akagi's blood turned into ice in her veins. She watched, dumbfolded as the Duke landed, and Shinji, already panicking, asked once again...

- "What is going on here?? Who are you people?? (turning to the Duke) Who are you?? - Shinji asked, frantic

Grand Duke **Shinji Ikari **glanced to EVA 01 and then to its pilot and touched his gauntlet controls. His helmet retracted, and the Third Child, is face whit as chalk, stepped back as he recognized the deep blue eyes and dark hair... panic struck him, as he found himself facing an adult version of...himself.

The Duke touched again the controls, and his combat suit transformed, turning into a black uniform, strangely similar to Commander's Ikari tunic, but different as a long sleeveless purple robe with fine detailed ornaments adorned his clothes, that had dark blue finishing instead of red.

The others members of the team did the same, converting their combat suits in dress suits, those even more similar to the NERV tunic, with Captain Sohryu wearing the exact same uniform as Gendo Ikari, and with a single len's red-tinted class, that resembled an visor... Duchess Ikari also had an dark uniform, with finishing in white, and a leaner version of the sleeveless robe that the Duke wore... Director Suzuhara had also a Black tunic, with details in Royal Blue, as had did the Vice Commander Aida and Doctor Ibuki, both tunics with gray finishing...

- "Y-y-you..." Shinji babbled...

- " You and I are the same person. Now you understand why I couldn't tell you before who was I... save Touji's life was my primary goal, and I could not risk you having an panic attack...such as the one you're having now." - The Duke spoke, in a slightly amused voice

The adult Shinji grabbed blue tinted glasses similar to the one that his Captain wore and adjusted on his face, turning to his Vice Commander. Aid immediately reported to their leader:

- "Shin-man, The Quantum Link transmitter has a stable signal. We can start communication as soon as Your Higness wish." - Aida said.

All turned to the Vice Commander, and the Duke, as the latter said:

- "For obvious reasons, we wont initiate contact here, Ken... we must find a mor suitable place..." The Duke declared.

- "We can use the Commander's Office" - Captain Sohryu suggested

- "No.... all that pre-quantum equipment will be fried if we activate the link there. And we need a room close to one of the main power conduits..." - Doctor Ibuki retorted

- "How abut the Portal Chambers?" Suzuhara asked.

- " The Portal Chambers do not exist in this timeline, Director." - The Duchess explained

The Duke looked around, and then raised his hand slightly. At once, all the alternative versions became silent, an authority that didn't go unnoticed by the members of NERV:

- "I know exactly the place. And we will be able to use it without major complications..." Duke Ikari informed

The older Shinji walked towards the door, taking a brief moment to glance at the NERV Two Commanders. Gendo was secretly impressed with the way this olderverion of his son carried himself, and the aura of authority that surrounded him... the seriousness in the Dukes vanished in a smile, as he approached the Duchess... She touched his face tenderly, and her gesture was reciprocated in the same fashion, as the Duke took one of his hands to the back of her neck as the other hand brought her closer to him by the waste. He leaned his torso as she came closer and her vivid red eyes closed in the anticipation as she was kissed lovingly by her consort.

Officers and pilots watched in awe as the royal couple shared a tender moment, in particular the younger versions of those performing that scene... Shinji turned beet red as he saw the dashing and self-assured attitude of his older self and the way he simply walked to the older Rei and kissed her. Misato's surprise turned into a full grin as she witnessed the older Pilots kissing, in front of the younger pilots. In the back of her mind, she was already plotting, even despite all the predicament that they were in themselves.

Rei had her mouth slightly open, a first for her, and her eyes were unflinching, watching every second of the action in front of her. She felt her cheeks burning, as they reddened, the result of the embarrassment she didn't understand yet she was suffering...

Asuka watched the same scene astonished, but a single action from her older self caught her full attention, making her gasp... She saw the older Asuka's lean herself against the older version of the _Stooge Jock_, and his hand move into her waist, as he held his Captain... besides her, Touji, that was grinning like Misato at the Ikari couple scene, noticed the Red-Devil gasp, and looked at her shocked face, but she wasn't looking at what he were looking, so, he followed her line of vision and...

- "Oh, no!!! Hell, no!! No way!! I Died and went straight to hell!! That's it!! That's the only logical explanation!! " - Asuka proclaimed, in disbelief

The Ikari couple parted lips, and glanced at the Second Child, with amused faces...Touji recovered from the shock, and said:

- "No, no... no, no, no, that cannot be!! I sunk so much that I ended up with Satan's Bride???" - O Jock protested, also in disbelief

**Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara** gave one of his trademark glances (one of those that makes Seele agents, assassins, spies and five-star generals UN piss themselves ) to his younger self, making the Fourth Child seriously thing that the Section Two Director made the temperature drop 10 degrees at that moment...

- "It is better to show some respect with my with, Fourth." The Director spoke in a hard, ruthless voice.

Touji became slightly pale for a moment, up to the moment when the Director couldn't take it anymore, and broke his stone hard facade in a sound laugh, receiving immediately a mock-punch in his arm from his wife:

- "The poor thing, Touji!" - The Captain reprehended him- "You almost made him wet himself. His aversion to me is perfectly understandable and justified, considering just how much of a bitch I was..."

- "HEY!!" - Asuka retorted with righteous indignation, only to receive the same panties-wetter glance from her older counterpart, that silenced her that same second.

- "Justifiable or not, to not see all your qualities and the fantastic woman that you are, and furthermore, how blessed any man would be to have you at his side ins just plain, simple and old-fashioned idiocy." - The director defended his view, fiercely - "I might have been immature but I was never an idiot."

Asuka was too speechless by the Director's words to even gloat... next to her, a equally speechless Touji watched every gesture of his older self with the the Captain... he lost any coherent tough at the sight of the way Suzuhara looked at hi wife.

- "If you, Suzuhara's are done with the romantic interlude, I would really appreciate if we got back to the mission." - Vice Commander Aida interjected. - "We still have a planet to save, you know?"

The Section Two Director turned to his old friend and said:

- "And we have a planned second honeymoon that we have been trying to have for two years now." - Suzuhara retorted, with a malicious smirk

Aida threw his hands to the air,in a mock-gesture and said:

- "Oh, the drama, the drama!!"- The Vice Commander proclaimed- "Just because you two were abducted, brain-washed and turned into Seele assassins... Tough Noogies"

Most of the NERV staff looked shocked at Vice Commander's cold reply. Doctor Ibuki rested a hand in her husband left shoulder, and The Duchess, moving from her consort, did the same on the opposite side of the Geek. Aida glanced at the two dames in disbelief for a moment, and exhaling in defeat, he looked at his old friend, ho still held the same shameless smirk...

- "Ok, ok... I let you borrow the Island... Happy now??" - Aida asked, himself less than happy.

The same smirk of Suzuhara reflected on Sohryu as the Director replied:

- "Thanks, Ken-man, I knew I could count on you." - Suzuhara spoke, immensely enjoying himself...

- "Whatever..." - Aida mumbled, turning around.

The Vice Commander walked to the Duke, that kept and discreet air of amusement, e patted his friend on the back, as the two of them moved toward the elevators. He glanced the rest of the group behind him and said:

- "Ok, lets not waste anymore time..." Ikari ordered...

The five teammates nodded in response as the Duke took the lead.

- "Aye-Aye!" Sohryu spoke, grabbing her rifle and pointing at the Two Commanders - "You heard him, move your fat asses."

Suzuhara made a hand gesture to the Pilots for them to walk with the others, and also to Misato e Ritsuko. Ibuki drew her weapon, aiming causally at her younger self and the bridge bunnies and her head nodded towards the elevators, a gesture that they understood perfectly. They where waiting for the lift to arrive, when dozens of soldiers ran on the nears catwalks.

The Duchess raised her AT Field as soon as she noticed the guards, shielding herself and the group. Ikari looked at the soldiers, and turning to Suzuhara, he spoke:

- "I thought you had taken care of the opposite forces..." - The Duke said, with a annoyed tone. - "Touji..."

The young pilot looked at the older Shinji, believing that he was speaking to him, but his older self stepped up, taking the front line of the team:

- "Just an inconvenience, Shin-man" - Suzuhara said, touching the badge on his tunic....

The fabric on his right arm dissolved, revealing a organic looking limb that seem to have dozens luminous filaments under the skin, trough which several light signals roamed in a orderless fashion...

- "Rei, if you excuse me." - The Director asked.

The older Ayanami raised her force field enough for him to pass, and defiantly, he looked at the weapons aimed at him from all sides, and gave a dark smile... High and mighty, the Director raised his technorganic arm, fist formed, and pointed at one of the catwalks. The soldiers fired against him, only to have their bullets deflected by a skin close deflector field, as the lights in the arm started to converge in a orderly manner to his fist, and the beige skin acquired a darker tone, in contrast with the bright light on the knuckles...

A single muffled thunder-like sound was heard, the sound of energy burning the air around it, the beam of energy from the Section Two Director's arm to the catwalk holding beams, and the utter destruction it caused in its path... The entire section of the platform shook as the remaining beans gave away to the weight of the soldiers, and,collapsing, and taking a dozen of NERV's finest's to the LCL pool...

Touji's eyes almost doubled their size as he witnessed the deadly power of hiw older self.

On the other side of the group, Captain Sohryu threw her rifle to the Vice Commander that grabbed it with one hand, turning on his heels and aiming strainght at the other catwalk:

- "Taser mode!" - Aida yelled

Sohryu's weapons transformed, and things that resembled suppressors came along the barred, as the electronic voice informed:

- ==_Electric Charges loaded_==

Aida smirked, as he aimed at his first targets and he said to the Duchess:

- "Your Highness if you also excuse me..." - The Geek said

The Duchess nodded and lifted the Field once more as the Vice Commander ignored the enemy fire that his deflector shield protected him from, kneeling and firing in rapid succession, each shot hitting a soldier with the force of lightning, throwing them against the wall and or the LCL pool, all of them out cold in a heartbeat.

On the main front, Suzuhara moved with superhuman speed, jumping the large distance between the catwalk and the main platform, a feat that no human bean could achieve, and landed soundly, shaking the whole structure.. He took five terrified soldiers with his bare hands, their destiny,the LCL pool several meters bellow.

As he work was not yet done, Suzuhara jumped on Unity 01's shoulder and from there, he leaped to the opposite side of the Bay...

At the same time, Sohryu nodded to the Duchess and in a split second that the older Ayanami lifted the Field, she dived, rolling in on the floor and running, stopping behind Unity 03's cylinder, she spotted a sniper ready to strike her husband, and took action...

The Captain glanced at the sniper, and the lens in her glasses started to shine.. a concentrated bean emitted from her eyes sliced in half the rifle and a second bean hit the soldier with the blunt force of a hammer, smashing him against the wall. And letting him slide down unconscious on the floor.

Under the baffled glances of pilots and officers, the older Azuka put another half dozen of guards to sleep the same way...

- "Right front clean!" – The Captain reported.

From the service tunnels, three soldiers wearing special ops gear rappelled down in the middle of the platform, their weapons hot in their hands.. The Duchess moved, coming in between the trio and her party. At the same time, the Duke tapped on Aida's shoulder, and receiving the immediate attention of his friend, he nodded at the three men...

Aida turned to the three ops, that immediately fired, their bullets stopping at the Hexagonal field of the Duchess. The older Shinji marched, opening his left hand as me moved. A flash of light appeared, turning into a tangible form, that shaped in a long sword. Ikari's hand gripped tightly the sword as he yelled:

- "Kensuke!!"

- "The one on the right!!" - Aida yelled back.

The Duke pass through his consort's AT Field as if didn't exist, and raised his blade, in a impressive sprint, as he sliced in half the rifles, in two well executed swings, and finalizing with a well placed kick on the soldier that Aida indicated, sending the guy flying back, bouncing on the steel floor, and falling in the LCL pool.

One of the other two remaining soldiers drew a knife and attempted to stab Ikari, but the Duke gave another swing with his blade, slicing trough the metal and flesh of the hand that held the knife. The assailant fell to his knees, screaming in agony, as Ikari moved to his last target.

The last soldier tried to get his pistol, but he was impaled by Ikari's luminous blade with such violence and might that he was lifted from the floor by the attack, hanging only by the lethal blade that killed him...

The Coldness that the Duke showed as he killed his enemy fed the general feeling among NERV officers that the older shinji Ikari was as ruthless as his father. He lowered his blade letting the soon-to-be-dead body of the soldier slide to the floor, and then he released the weapon, opening his hand, and the blade became light and faded...

Turning his back to the dead soldier, Ikari gave a dark glance to the soldier that was on his knees, and that was right know looking at him with terror filling his heart. He tried to draw his pistol, but the Duke's hand grabbed his hand, bending it in a unnatural way, the sound ob broken bones fading among the chaos of the battle that was was approaching its end...

The pistol fell to the ground, at the same time that Suzuhara, having eliminated all the remaining resisting forces, leaped again, landing soundly in the main platform. Behind him, Sohryu walked calmly, herself having taken many enemies with her optical beams. They came closer to the group, as their leader was ready to perform an execution.

The Duchess lifted her AT Field as Ikari raised his hand. The frightened soldier rose from the ground, against his will and in the air, he was turned to face his enemy:

- "Of all the decisions that Seeli such as you made today, to shoot my wife was by far the most regretable." - Ikari said, in a even tone, as he closed his hand in a fist.

The sick sound of bones being crushed echoed in the bay, and the lifeless body fell to the ground as the Duke released his supernatural grip and lowered his arm. Sohryu noticed the struggling soldier on the edge of the pool, trying to keep his hold to the rail, and she grabbed him by his vest, and raised him from the LCL, in a remarkable demonstration of strengh.

The soldier fell on all fours, throwing up all the blood tasting solution, anddidn't even reacted as she tossed away his helmet, revealing the face of a frightened young black man.

Duke Ikari looked at him with a neutral face and Aida, behind him, spoke:

- " Isaac Nio Leboi, Second Lieutenant, 23 years old, from West Africa, married, two daughters..." - Aida said, and after a brief pause, he corrected himself - "Scratch that... no children until 2018. Seeli tried to recruit him the same year, he resisted the endoctrination and was executed after that."

Suzuhara exchanged glances with the Vice Commander, and brabing the soldier by his arm, he raised him up to his feet:

- "One saved, a billion more to go." - The Director said. - " Be glad, you will be a father and will live to enjoy the experience. Summon the paramedics for the injured and the rescue team for those who are stuck at the bottom of the pool, and inform you comrades that they are to stay put and not try anything funny, or they will see me. I will address the troops in due time."

- "W-who are you guys??" - The soldier asked

Aida glanced at him with a smirk and said:

- "We're the good guys."

The soldier watched, in shock, as the group simply turned away and got into the lift, leaving the bay behind...

**

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 01**

* * *

Roster of Non-Native Characters (not all of them appeared yet, but they will on the next chapter, so, no suspense here.)

01- Grand Duke Shinji Ikari

02- Section Two Director Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara

03- Pilot Kaworu Nagisa,17th Angel Tabris

04- Vice Commander Kensuke Aida-Ibuki

05- Grand Duchess Rei (Ayanami) Ikari

06- Captain Asuka Langley Sohryu-Suzuhara

07- Doctor Hikari Hokari

08- Project E Head Researcher Maya Aida-Ibuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: PATHFINDERS**

I don't own anything, please, don't sue...

Please, exercise patience and be gentle when pointing the grammar errors (I'm using the Spell Checker but we all now that is not always perfect.)

I'm dedicating this to a fellow writer and EVA shipper, **onewingedangel173187**, for giving the nudge I need to finally translate my Portuguese fics to English.

**Onewingedangel73187 **: I wrote the first chapter over a copy of the Portuguese version. I'm not doing that anymore. I fact, I will first write this one in English and then translate to Portuguese.

**Sonnes-Loco77 **_**:**_ Ok...I really didn't get what you said about Rei/Shinji and Asuka/Touji; Maya/Kensuke has an explanation, that will come in future chapters. As for Hikari/Kaworu, It was kind of what was left in the original canon batch...

**HolyDragoon **: Yes, the couple are unusual, but I have always been a Rei/Shinji fan, so... I actually go the idea of Asuka/Touji from the first fanfic I ever read, "An Unwilling Angel" from Ryan Xavier...its on my favorites... Yeah I made some mistakes, specially because I got lazy and used an translator... not doing that again... instead, I will write in English first, then translate _para a língua pátria (e se não tiver mais acento em língua e pátria, é pq o acordo ortográfico me tornou um semi-analfabeto e os vagabas que levavam pau em gramática, PhDs em Português...)_

**Dark Vizard447 **: I hope you like this one too...

I decided to pay homage to a frikking funny and deliciously crazy fic titled "NGE: Nobody Dies" by Gregg Landsman... If you need a good laugh, go read that...

**CHAPTER 02: A MIRROR TO THE FUTURE**

* * *

[NERV Central – Piano Lounge (not in use until now) – Minutes later]

After the showdown in the EVA bays, the NERV staff were escorted by their "visitors" to the Mess Hall. The few workers that were there were promptly sent away,and the room was secured. From there the "visitors" opened a set of double doors that no one, save the Commander and Vice Commander, knew where it would lead. They were surprised to find a very elegant lounge, with a small stage and a grand piano sitting on it, surrounded by some other instruments. The place itself was spotlessly clean, but didn't look like it have seen much use in the last few years.

Right now, everyone were seated in the comfortable loveseats, couches and chairs. Fuyutsuki, at the gentle insistence of the Duchess, was also seated, as herself was leaning on the large armchair of the seat her consort was seating. **Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara** was also comfortably rested in one of the big seats, with his wife on his lap (much to the Second Child's chagrin). He had taken his glove, leaving exposed the technorganic skin, that was currently projecting a small hologram from the wrist, as he was performing some self diagnostics in his bionics. **Asuka Sohryu-Suzuhara** kept herself entertained alternating checking her weapon and playing with the Sector Two Director's hair.

**Kensuke Ibuki-Aida** was busy setting up the emitters around the lounge, and **Maya Ibuki-Aida** was fine-tuning the equipment, lending a hand to her husband. The Geek Stooge was very methodical in his work, as he placed the hovering units in position for optimal interactivity. Across from the Suzuhara couple, **Gendo Ikari** and **Kozo Fuyutsuki** were both seated in recliners, and both had their legs resters up, showing the same cold demeanor that the rest of the staff was more than used to.

In one of the couches, **Shigeru Aoba**, **Maya Ibuki** and **Ritsuko Akagi** just observed the work of the visitors, trying to figure it out what exactly they where doing. Occasionally they would exchange glances with **Misato Katsuragi **and **Makoto Hyuga**, that were in another couch,in the company of the Second Child, **Asuka Sohryu**. In the loveseat, **Rei Ayanami** and **Touji Suzuhara**, First and Fourth Children, were also observing their alternate selves. **Shinji Ikari**, Third Child, was up, behind the loveseat, as he was too restless to sit.

- "OK, its official now... I'm bored to death." - Misato said, sighing.

- "You tell me..." - Touji said - "Man, what I wouldn't give for an Call of Duty Arcade Machine right now."

- "What for?" - Asuka provoked - "So that you could lose to me, again?"

- "You got lucky twice, Devil, that's all." - The Jock retorted - "Your aim is so poor that if Shin-man weren't here to save the day, the Angels would have destroyed the world already."

- "I'm gonna make you eat your words!" - Asuka screamed, as she jumped from the couch, ready to kill the stooge.

Misato held the Second Child by her waist with a little effort, as she was used to the German's outbursts. Touji got up from his seat, balling his hands into fists, as he got ready to defend himself:

- "Bring it on, Red!" - The Jock taunted.

- "Enough!" - Sohryu said, with a hard glance.

She rose from her husband's lap, and the sight of the Captain was intimidating enough to stop both teenagers. Misato released the red-haired, that no longer struggled, and the Jock just sat back besides the albino girl. Sohryu turned to her Touji, and said:

- "Worse than toddlers, I swear to God..." - The Captain said.

- "Its all the reaction to undiscovered feelings, honey..." - Suzuhara said, holding her hand - "Don't you remember, all the fights, black eyes, biting and concussions?"

Asuka and Touji snorted soundly at the notion, and Sohryu didn't looked convinced. To settle the matter, he pulled her to him, and held the red-haired woman as she few into his arms, kissing her for all her worth. The sight of their older selves making out caused different feelings in Asuka and Touji; she felt... strange, not in a bad way, which was in itself a very bad thing; he felt... envious? The Fourth Child glanced a moment too long at the German girl, that appeared to be in shock, and his look didn't go unnoticed by others.

Finally, Asuka recovered from her stupor, and yelled:

- "Would you two stop with that?" - The Second Child complained - "That's sickening! Revolting!"

The Older Asuka turned her head from her love to her younger self, and said:

- "There is nothing _sickening_, nor _revolting_ or _perverted _in showing affection to those you love." - Sohryu replied, in a tone that reminded the Second Child of her mother.

Asuka watched silently as her older self raised from her husband's embrace, and walked to her:

- "I didn't have anyone to teach me this, and it cost me dearly all the lost time and hurt I accumulated..." - Sohryu said, placing her hand on the Second Child's shoulder, in a stern, and yet hard demeanor - "See this as a bless in disguise... You can learn from my mistakes without having to make them as I did."

The glance of her own blue eyes made the Fiery German pilot turn away, as her voice, in a low tone, said:

- "I don't make mistakes..." - Asuka replied, feebly.

- "Yes, we do. And sometimes we keep incurring in the same mistakes, because the pride that make us blind, and fearful of be perceived as weak by those that surround us." - Sohryu said, as her hand move to Asuka's face, making her face the older woman - "But to acknowledge our limitations is not a sign of weakness..."

Sohryu knelt down facing the teenager, and kept going:

- "Our true strength doesn't come from us, it comes from those who surround us, those who we care for and that care for us..." - The Red-haired Captain said, and looking over her shoulder, she glanced at Suzuhara, before turning back to Asuka - "I know that Touji is difficult sometimes, but when I was recuperating from the injuries I suffered in a very violent battle, I ended up in a very dark place, metaphorically speaking, and no one, not Misato, or Kaji, Rei, Shinji, or even Hikari could reach me,or help me... I pushed everyone that I ever loved away from my life, I locked everyone out... but that insufferable _brain-donor-jock stooge _got in..."

- "What can I say? I was too dumb to notice the _do not enter_ sign" - Suzuhara said, with a grin, as he finished his diagnostics and touched his badge, bringing back the tunic's sleeve.

Sohryu glanced with a amused expression to her husband, and kept going:

- "He was annoying beyond words, and half of the time I wanted to wipe that irritating grin of his face with my EVA, but when the nightmares came at night, he was there, always, every single time." - The Red-haired woman said - "In those moments, I saw glimpses of that boy that Hikari always described, but I could never see. The boy that ruffled my feathers was also capable of watch over me in the nights the doctors feared that my psychosis would make me hurt myself again. The Neanderthal Jock that was always the fast to talk back to me was even faster to be by my side when the weight of life in my shoulders was too much to bear..."

The Second Child looked over the older woman's shoulder, to see the adult version of the Fourth as he stood up. She had never seen the Stooge that way, but the man she saw walking towards her was powerful, intimidating and had an strange aura of authority; and yet, that same man was capable of tender gestures and was obviously in love with her older self. She couldn't even fathom that the Jock could one day turn into a man like that, but she couldn't deny what he eyes were showing her...

Suzuhara stopped behind his wife, and his hand touched her shoulder. Sohryu turned and saw him:

- "S_chatzi_, it has been 7 hours" - He said, in a gentle voice. - "You should take a few minutes to rest."

- "I'm good, thanks." - She said, dismissively, turning back to the Teen

The Second Child looked at Suzuhara, surprised of how he addressed her older self, calling her _Schatzi_... beloved.

- "It is not a matter of you being good or not, _Liebe_. Your body is still recovering." - He insisted, still in the same tone as she looked back at him

- "And I said I'm good." - She repeated, slightly annoyed.

The Second Child noticed the expression on Suzuhara's face become stern, as he said her name, glancing at her older self:

- "Asuka..I am not kidding." - He warned – "Either you sit down, or..."

- "...or?" - She cut him, daring him to finish his sentence.

The older Touji leaned on the red-haired woman and in a low voice, loud enough only for herself and her teenager counterpart to hear, he threatened:

- "...or I will tell Hikari." - He said, finishing with a cynical grin.

- "You wouldn't dare." - Sohryu said, in a outraged voice.

- "Try me..." - Suzuhara made the challenge.

Asuka knew that the Class Representative was her best friend, but she was confused as why that was the leverage the Director was using on her older self... the look Sohryu gave him was well known by the Second Child; a glance she used when she was very displeased, but the natural reaction that would follow (yelling, screaming, and physical altercation) didn't come. Instead, the Red-haired woman rose from her stance, standing tall and facing her husband, that kept unfazed. She looked back at Asuka, and said:

- "Still insufferable, as you can see." - Sohryu said, before giving a dangerous look at the man, and walking away.

- "I love you too, honey." - He said, shamelessly..

- "See if you'll love the couch as well.." - She retorted.

Suzuhara didn't reply, just watching as she walked to the recliner, and sat on it. Touji, that had witnessed everything with keen interest, couldn't resist to add his two cents:

- "Outch... being in the doghouse is bad enough, but being in the Red Devil's doghouse must be worse than _Auschwitz_..." - The Fourth said.

- "And you'd better watch and learn, Fourth." - Asuka replied - "No matter how mighty you may become, I will still be mightier."

Suzuhara smiled, amused, as the Second and Fourth kept the bickering, and said:

- "Not to worry... I will make up to her later." - The Director said, and with a conspiring look, added - "I always do."

Behind the seats, The older Ibuki put a hand Touji's shoulder, and looking at his older self, said:

- "Those two never stay at odds for long..." - Ibuki said. - "Soon they will be all smooches and hugs again."

From the recliner, Sohryu, without looking at the scientist, said:

- "That's nothing that make-up-sex can't fix." - The Red-Haired Captain said.

- "Amen to that." - Ibuki replied, much to the embarrassment of her younger self.

- "You said it all, Red!" - Aida agreed, from the opposite side of the room.

- "Ain't that half the fun in fighting?" - Suzuhara asked, rhetorically .

- "Indeed... very much indeed." - The Duchess said, with a very _un-Rei-like_ tone, that sounded almost like a purr.

To say that the NERV staff was shocked at this point was a redundancy, but hearing the blue-haired woman purr was a new height of weird...

- "Did I just hear Rei Ayanami _purr_? - Misato asked, in disbelief.

- "The Neanderthal and I together, the Wimpy, a Duke, and Wondergirl purring. Its official, I'm hallucinating. - Asuka said - "What the hell did you spike my food with, Misato?"

- "And don't forget, Maya and Shinji's school friend..."- Shigeru said, much to the embarrassment of the young tech.

- "Oh, yes... The Otaku and the Bridge Bunny..." - Asuka said - "I never took Ibuki for a cradle-robber."

- "Asuka!" - Maya exclaimed, mortified.

- "Well, to be honest, I always thought that she had the hots for you, Rits-chan" - Misato said, teasingly

- "C-Captain!" - Maya's face grew redder.

- "Well, to be honest I thought that also... it was kind of flattering..." - Ritsuko said, as a matter-of-fact.

- "SEMPAI!" - The Bridge Bunny exclaimed, utterly embarrassed.

The older Ibuki smiled, unfazed by the comments, and leaning close to Akagi (much to the Doc's surprise), she let her finger run along the blondie's jaw line, and said in a sexy voice:

- "And I do, Ritz-chan, I absolutely love how sexy and smart you are..." - Ibuki said, causing a frisson of surprise (and arousal) to shoot through Akagi's body.

She noticed as the channel brunette looked away to her husband and said:

- "Its a very good thing that Ken-sama also thinks that Intelligence is sexy, and doesn't mind sharing..." - The Scientist said.

- "I didn't just hear that." - Misato said... - "Ken-sama? Maya, in a threesome? Damn, I'm blushing now.."

- "C-Captain!" - Maya exclaimed, just wishing that the floor opened up and swallowed her...

- "Babe, stop aggravating your other self bashfulness." - The Vice-Commander said - "Now get your kinky mind back on business and your sexy behind back on tho your station and fire up the emitters, will ya?"

- "They're here already?" - Sohryu-Suzuhara asked.

- "They're already in the building." - Aida replied, turning off the holographic projection from his gauntlet.

Ibuki rose up again, and her lecherous eyes still focused on Aida, and she walked to the link controls, making a point of passing right in front of the older Geek, her hips swaying slightly. The Vice Commander allowed himself a quick glance, with a brazen smirk. While the shameless demeanor of the Visitors was very uncharacteristic, the apparent arrogant and bored demeanor that the Grand Duke was showing was by far the most bizarre of all. Everybody knew Shinji Ikari for being a gentle and selfless young man, but the older Shinji was as cold blooded as the Commander, and the looks he gave them were disturbing, as if they were completely naked and vulnerable, and no dirty little secret could be kept buried under is scrutiny. Grand Duke Ikari looked at them as if he was looking through them, straight at their very souls.

A collective relief was felt as the older Shinji rose from his chair, and walked towards the bar, and away from them. Moments before the doors opened unceremoniously, as the 17th Angel, **Kaworu Nagisa** and Doctor **Hikari Hokari**arrived, escorting the young **Kensuke Aida** and **Hikari Hokari**, and also, an slightly surprised **Kaji Ryoji**.

- "Greeting and salutations, my dears" - Tabris said, with high spirits. - "We brought back two more, and look at who we found on the way back here..."

- "Kaji!" - Director Suzuhara shouted with enthusiasm, much to everyone's surprise (as they where expecting the Second's older self to do that)

- "Hey, Kaji is here!" - Aida exclaimed

The reactions from Ibuki, Sohryu and even the Duchess mirrored the enthusiasm from their two teammates . Kaji, knowing how to adapt quickly, just opened a smile, and let himself be welcomed, receiving pats in the back from the men, hugs from the ladies, and a surprising kiss on the cheek from the older Rei. And most importantly, he ignored the death glares from the Commander and Vice-Commander.

- "Allow me to introduce, Doctor Hikari Hokari, our chief medical doctor, and the former fifth child, Kaworu Nagisa." - Suzuhara said.

- "Now, now, let's not underscore Nagisa's curriculum... He is also the Seventeenth angel, Tabris." - Aida said, with a smug grin.

At once, the NERV staff and pilots got up, most of them with fearful glances at the red-eyed man, that didn't seen bothered by the hostile attention he was getting.

- "Damn it, Ken!" - Hokari said - "You know that we don't give away this piece of information until later!"

- "Relax, Hi-chan, your _boy-toy_ is safe." - The Vice-Commander said, dismissively - "We took control of the Geofront, EVAs, MAGI and Ayanami here is the second, not the third clone, so, her AT Field is not that strong to pose not even a threat to him."

The Duchess glanced with a dark expression at the Commander, and the Duke, back in the bar, noticing that, said:

- "Is there any reason in particular for you being running amok spilling sensitive information, Commander Aida?" - Duke Ikari asked, in a dangerous tone.

- "Yes, there is, Sire." - Aida replied, as he finished working on the last of the hovering emitters and put his tools back into his pocket - "We are online with our base."

- "Finally!" - Sohryu said, seating back in her recliner. - "It took an eternity to get this thing ready"

- "And yet, took me and Maya two hours less to set it up than it took you, Kirishima, Makinami, Kwon and Janeaux." - Aida said - "So much for that PhD right, Red?"

Sohryu gave a dark glance to the Geek and said:

- "My intelligence is brilliant by human parameters, not by the cosmic freaky standards that evaluates your intelligence." - The Red-haired Captain retorted - "I'm gorgeous and brilliant, and you're just plain looking and weird."

All the emitters began flashing, and a holographic projection came to life around the group, and they found themselves in a much lighter and less intimidating version of the Commander's office. Several individuals, some in NERV uniforms, some in plugsuits, were seated in chairs positioned at the sides of the commander's table, that was as big as the one they knew. Seated in the central focus, the officers saw an slightly older version of their Operations Director. **Misato Ryoji Katsuragi**, Supreme Commander of NERV, looked straight at her Number Two and her Operation's Director, and in her own variation of the _Gendo Pose_, reclined in the spacious chair, she said:

- == I see that the two of you are back at the bickering. - Katsuragi said,sarcastically – I will assume that the Geofront takeover went as planned. ==

- "Yes, it did,Ma'am. We are in possession of four EVA units, a full Reiquarium and the Fourth Child is safe and sound." - Aida answered

Misato looked from the couch, surprised to see herself seating in the old bastard place, and she grinned, until the full weight of her alternative self glance fell under her. The Captain actually recoiled, moving in deeper in the couch...

- == I know you all have questions, but do yourselves a favor, and keep them to yourselves until the briefing is done. - Katsuragi said – And that goes double to you, Captain Katsuragi. ==

- "Aye Aye, Sir!" - Misato actually felt so intimidated that she instinctively rose up, saluting her older self, and seating back in a hurry.

Katsuragi tried not to laugh at her younger self, and Aida, noticing the absence of some officers, asked:

- "Team Bravo didn't get back from their incursion yet?" - The Vice Commander asked.

Rising from his seat, Director Makoto Hyuga of the Transdimensional Bureau (or Section 5, as they're commonly known) reported:

- == Captain Kirishima's team encountered attenuating circumstances, sir. === - Hyuga said.

- "What kind of attenuating circumstances are you referring to, director?" - Aida asked, suspicious..

- == Err... I would think that is better for you to talk directly to her, Sir. == - Hyuga replied, nervous.

From her seat, Commander Katsuragi concealed a smirk behind her clasped hands, and said:

- == That's your mess, Vice-Commander. - She said – You did it, you clean it up. ==

Aida glanced to the side, where Ibuki was, and said:

- "Patch me trough... let's see what the heck Mana did it this time." - Aida said, already feeling the headache coming.

Behind him, next to Kaji, Dr. Hokari and Naguisa, Kensuke looked at his older self, almost giddy, the broad smile stamped permanently in his face:

- "Dude, I'm the Vice-Commander of NERV?" - The Military Otaku said, and looking at Ibuki, he added - "And I'm scoring with a sweet mama like that?"

On the couch, Maya couldn't curl up in a smaller ball, just dying of embarrassment, painfully and slowly...

- "Hold your horses, kid." - Suzuhara warned Kensuke - "You don't want to get on your own skin when you're all business..."

- "Touji?" - Kensuke replied, looking at the larger-than-life man, that was petting a red-haired woman that could be only one person - "... and.. Asuka?"

Sohryu actually smiled ate the funny surprised face the geek made, and brought a finger to her lips, gesturing for him to be silent, as a large holographic widescreen came to life, and a woman with ocean-green eyes and hazel hair, wearing the same type of combat suit as the visitors appeared. Behind her, fire, smoke and widespread destruction as far as the eye could see...

- "What the fuck...?" - Misato exclaimed, raising from her seat.

As the Operations Director did, also the others rose up, surprised by the post-apocalyptic landscape they were seeing. **Mana Kirishima**, Captain of NERV's Transdimensional Bravo Team was stoic, in her military posture, as she saluted her superior, and said:

- == Bravo Team reporting from Earth-2341. == She shouted.

- "At easy, Captain... Hyuga said that your team ran into attenuating circumstances. What was he referring t..." - Aida started, and as something caught his eye, he inclined his head, and asked - "Is that the Eiffel Tower?"

Mana gulped, and smiled sheepishly, as the Vice Commander brought up his holographic console, moving the camera around the Captain, showing a full view of the burning inferno that was once Paris. The tower in question, didn't last long, as an red-and-black Evangelion, identified in the HUD readers as _EVA-06_ and its pilot being _C. Vega_, ripped it of its foundations, to use it as a bat to hit what could be described only as a giant-sized scorpion with a aligator's head on it. The big scorpion was hit seconds before a "Foooore!" was heard through the comm.

The monster flew against his will, and became an easy target to another Evangelion, this one blue-and-silver, identified as _EVA-10_, and its pilot, , raised his hand, and out of thin air, a huge and threatening looking cannon appeared in a flash. The HUD briefly identified the weapon as an _Pulse Cannon_, and became clear, when the EVA fired, that the creature never stood a chance... a rapid firing sequence turned the monster into a bloody pulp, and leveling the entire vicinity in the process..

Having seen enough, aid moved the camera back to Mana, that was sweating bullets by now,but trying to be cool... Suzuhara, Sohryu and Ibuki knew enough to know that the Vice-Commander was pissed, and that was not good... at all.

- "Kirishima, I'm going ask you just once..." - Aida said, in a even, and slightly psychotic voice, that made it much more disturbing by the predatory smile he had in his face - "what the heck happened?"

Mana glanced at something that was off-camera, and she nodded that direction, saying:

-== She happened... == - The Captain replied.

Suddenly, the camera was moved, and collective gasps where heard as a huge pair of red eyes and a cracked smile came to view...

-== Heeee~ey... What'cha doin'? == - **Nana Ayanami **said.

- "AAAAHHHhhh!" - Aida screamed, stepping back in panic as he saw one of the **Ree**, the clones of Rei Ayanami from Earth-9457.

- "Ken!" - Ibuki came to him immediately, before he fell over the couch.

The Vice-Commander hadn't recovered yet from the shock, and Suzuhara and Sohryu literally jumped over the pilot's couch to assist their friends. The Duchess rose from her chair, marching into view with a stern face:

- "Nana, why did you scared Aida-kun like that?" - The Duchess asked. - "And for that matter, what are you doing on this Earth?"

-== Hey, Your Worshipfulness! - Nana greeted – I got lost in the transdimensional leap and ended up here. ==

- "Your parents must be worried about you." - The Duchess said, with motherly patience - "Have you contacted them yet?"

-== I was going to, as soon as Mana-chan frees up the link. ==- The Ree said

- "Good, now, be a good girl and don't give any trouble to Mana-chan, ok?" - The Duchess said

-== ..Kay!==- Nana replied

The camera moved again, facing Kirishima, that looked flustered, understandably so:

-== Sorry for that, Your Highness. == Kirishima said.

- "Think nothing of it." - Rei Ikari said - "Now, was the mission compromised?"

-== Negative, your Highness. We stopped SEELI and the Adversary, but they had already started _Angelforming_. - Mana said – But the damage was restricted to the city. ==

The Duchess noticed that Aida was recovered, and made a gesture for him to take the reins again. NERV's Vice Commander straightened his tunic, and looking at the screen, he said:

- "Do you already know the total estimated collateral damage?" - Aida asked

-== Paris is gone, I would say about 3.5 million casualties here, as they struck here first, and about 50.000 other casualties in Moscow and Buenos Aires. - The Captain said – They activated this one here first, because Mana leaped here before us It is not really her fault.. ===

- "Put that on your report." - Aida replied - "Have the site secured for the emergency teams to arrive. Aida out."

With a wave of hand, he turned the screen off, bringing back the projection of the Commander's chambers. Hyuga was standing up, and Aida said:

- "Director Hyuga, get in contact with Earth-9457 and let them know that Bravo Team has Nana Ayanami and that she is safe and sound." - The Vice-Commander ordered.

-==Aye aye, Sir! ==- Hyuga replied

The Section 5 director left the room, and Kasturagi, clearly amused, rose from her chair:

-== Now, how about you give me your report, Kensuke? ==- The Commander asked.

- "Ok... we encountered light resistance, as expected, and the Thirteenth Angel as the standard type, no variations. I took over the global MAGI system and the IDA (Inter Dimensional Alliance) teams must be taking over all of NERV's branches as we speak." - Aida explained - "There is no signs of the Adversary presence here yet, and SEELI only threat are the Mass Production Evas, but I plan an assault to their assembly lines as soon as we refit the EVA units that we seized."

- "Why not simply use our EVAs and blow the place up?" - Sohryu asked

- "Because we have a roster of pilots that are not too deep into their psychosis and a staff that has not been emotionally compromised." - Aida answered, and turning to his boss, he said - "In fact, I recommend that we use this Earth as an stronghold in this sector of the Quantum"

-== Let's take care of SEELI first, then we see about that. - Katsuragi said, and looking at her side, she said – Doctor, do you have your report ready? ==

Gendo Ikari and Kozou Fuyutsuki Immediately rose from their chair, as they saw a woman, with brown hair, blue eyes and a unmistakeable face, come into light. Doctor **Yui Ikari**, Head Scientist of the Earth Restoration Council walked to the center of the room, accompanied by her husband, former NERV's Supreme Commander and now Chairman of the ERC, **Gendo Ikari**. They both looked older than before, but the former Commander looked a lot less dark and authoritarian, and strangely enough, Yui carried in her arms what was in fact a newborn, wrapped in a purple mantle... Shinji, seeing your mother, also rose, hesitantly, and ans shocked as the two commanders

- "Yui..." - Gendo said, in shock, as he approached the projection of his dead wife.

-== Greetings, Gendo, Professor. - Yui said, acknowledging both men – I see that you both are glad to see me. And I know that you are happy to see me, right, Shinji?==

-== Fuyutsuki, Rokonbugi. - Ikari also greeted both men, with cold politeness – Now,you both sit back where you were. We have work to do and the pleasantries can wait. Shinji, you too. You will have plenty of opportunity to talk to your mother later.==

Sohryu approached the Ikaris and looked at the newborn, with a broad smile on her face:

- "Oh, she's looks so adorable..." - The Captain said, and making a silly face, she said in a childish voice - "Who's the most precious princess in the world? who is it? Who is it?"

Behind her, The Duchess approached, with a gentle smile, and looking at the little miracle in her mother-in-law's arms, she asked:

- "I hope she wasn't much trouble to you, Doctor" - She said.

-== Non sense, my dear. - Yui replied – My granddaughter is never trouble for us, isn't that right, Gen? ==

-== Don't you worry Rei – Ikari said – Actually, it is the two grandmas that give them trouble. They will spoil them rotten this way...==

Coming from behind them , Doctor **Ritsuko Akagi**, former head of Project E and current head of Human Advancement Project walked from her seat, cradling another baby in her arms. She looked at her former lover, and said:

-== As if you, Mr. Ikari, had any moral grounds to talk. - Akagi said – Its a wonder that you let poor Yui carry one of the twins for more than five minutes, that's not to say when you get both of them and we need to threaten you physically to have some time with our grandchildren.==

Akagi ignored the dirty look from Gendo, and walked next to Yui, gaining the immediate attention from the Duchess. She moved around Sohryu and looked at the baby boy in the blonde's arm:

- "How is he doing, mother?" - The Duchess asked

-== The fever subsided, just as I told you it would. - Akagi said,in a gentle tone – Your babies are special, but are babies, nonetheless, and they all get an infection in the first months, specially considering how stressful your pregnancy was. ==

- "One of the many reasons for me to kill that sonovabitch Kyra..." - Sohryu said, in a dangerous tone - "No one messes with my godchildren..."

From the back of the room, The Duke finally emerged, with a cup of cappuccino in his hands. He looked at his father, that excused himself from the others, and approached his son, right in between Shinji and Gendo...

-== How was everything, son? - Ikari Senior asked ==

- "As expected." - Ikari said – "Your report?"

-== As we calculated, the Terraforming was a success. - Ikari Senior said – The seismic activity already ceased in Africa and Europe, and the sea levels are going down all over the planet ===

- "And your prognostic is..?" - Ikari asked

-== Anywhere between 10 to 30 years to restore Earth to its geography pre-impact. But I can't say how long after that to have the wetlands usable...== - Ikari Senior replied.

- "We worry about that when it comes to that." - Ikari said.

-== Have you checked the EVAs you seized yet?- Ikari Senior asked – Are the Cores intact?==

- "Yes the cores are intact." - Ikari replied - "Naoko, Kyoko and Yui are fully there. We will begin extraction as soon as we receive the equipments."

-== I will take care of that. - Ikari Senior said. - Our time is almost up. Why don't you go say hello to the twins?==

- "I will..." - Ikari said, and looking at his father, he added - "I'm afraid that I wont be able to be at our ride this weekend."

-== That's ok, Shinji. - Ikari Senior said, with a minimum smile – There will be other rides. Just get back home safe ==

The Duke nodded briefly and passed through his father's projection, approaching his consort and their children. Gendo Ikari observed as he approached Yui and the others, and gave away a brief smile. He could see that the Duke was still being cold with his mother, but he was confident that, with time and a little help from the Duchess, we could heal the rift between mother and son. God knows that if he could amend things with his son after everything he did, he sure could bring his family together.. Knowing that his younger self and the Third Child were close by, he commented:

- == Shinji's is not on the best terms with his mother right now. - Ikari Senior said – But I'm confident that he will warm up to her in time.==

- "I've noticed." - Gendo said. - "But you too seem to be getting along pretty well"

-== Indeed, but it was needed Armageddon to knock at our door for us to unite. - Ikari Senior said – Word of advice,though, don't wait that long. In fact, don't wait at all. The hosts extraction from the Units should occur soon, and you two should be prepared to give support to Yui.==

- "And the scenario?" - Gendo asked

-== Forget the scenario. - Ikari Senior answered – I would be more worried in getting my boxing guard back. Yui is bound to be displeased, and she still has that mean right hook. ==

Gendo looked at his older self, and bringing both hands to his face, he took off the tinted glasses, folding it and placing it in his tunic pockets. Without the glasses, it was possible to see the striking resemblance between father and son.. scratching his beard, the Commander said:

- "That bad, hum..?" - Gendo asked.

-== Be gratefull. - Ikari replied – At least, she wont be pissed enough to shoot you... At least, I hope she wont.==-

Fuyutsuki, that was behind his former student, padded his back, and said, slightly amused:

- "Don't worry". - Kozou said – "I'll bring you flowers in the infirmary"

The Vice-commander ignored the dirty look from his Gendo, as the electronic voice said:

-== Dimensional Link off-line in 10, 9, 8... ==-

Ikari Senior nodded to his younger self, and gave a surprising smile to Shinji. Ristuko was still in shock looking at her older self, and the Duchess, that had called her "mother". Rei Ayanami was also staring at the fading Akagi and Yui Ikari, and most specifically, to the babies they were carrying... in all of her existence, she never considered the possibility of another purpose other than fulfilling Instrumentality, and she was always told (and she concluded the same after looking at her own scans) that she could never conceive a child. But that woman, that older Ayanami... no, not Ayanami, _Rei Ikari_, she was a mother, and she looked so... human, so happy...

Kaji came behind Misato, that was still looking at the point where Commander Kasturagi, and he spoke next to her ear:

- "I must say, Misato, that you matured very well..." - The Spy said, smugly.

- "And you couldn't keep noticing, right?" - Misato asked.

- "What can I say, Katsuragi? I have eyes only for you... all versions of you." - Kaji replied.

He ignored the dirty look from the Operations Director, and walked away, whistling...

And back at the Commander and the Third Child... after the Vice-Commander walked away, with a grin in his face, Gendo turned to his son, and suddenly feeling the turtle neck too tight , he absently passed a finger around loosing the fabric, as he glanced at Shinji, with an expression that for some reason reminded the teen of himself when he was around a angry Asuka. Shinji's eyes widened in realization that his father was _nervous_...

- Say, Shinji... have I ever mentioned that your mother was a Regional Jiu-Jitsu Champion two years in a row back in college? - Gendo asked.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: PATHFINDERS**

.

**Notes:** From now on, when referring to one of the characters from alternate realities, I will underline them like this and as usual I will refer to them by their titles and last names. Hopefully this will appease some readers that found difficult to differentiate the local characters from the "visitors".

.

Disclaimer: Characters and EVAverse are property of Gainax. I own a half-eaten sub, a almost empty cookie jar and a (BLERGH!) Salad (Not my idea, My wife made me eat it).

.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: The Jock and the Devil.**

.

[Prelude]

.

.

**Gendo Ikari** was a man respected and feared by his ruthlessness and his capacity to rise above seemly insurmountable odds; a man that was not above manipulating even his own flesh and blood to achieve his goals. But right now, the Supreme Commander didn't look that threatening, fallen to the steel catwalk of the EVA-01 bay, trying to stop the bleeding from his broken nose , and desperately thinking of the right words to placate the ire of his just-restored wife, **Yui Ikari**, whom was being contained by **Misato Katsuragi**, **Makoto Hyuga** and the Ikari family teenager son, **Shinji Ikari**. Behind his boss, **Kozo Fuyutsuki** was still cringing from the punch the Commander received from his angry wife, and **Ritsuko Akagi** was conveniently behind the old professor, avoiding visual contact with the wife of her lover, as **Kaji Ryoji** just calmly said what was on everyone's mind at that moment:

.

.

- "Well, I guess that means that you're officially in the doghouse, Commander." - Ryoji.

.

.

[Geofront – NERV housing facilities – 2 weeks after the 13th Angel Attack]

.

.

**Asuka Langley Sohryu** woke up to the sweet aroma of coffee and bread, just like she would have in a full German _Frühstück_. The Second Child stretched herself and rose from the bed, putting on a two piece tracksuit of the _Die Mannschaft_, the Three Time World Champion German National Football Team, courtesy of their hosts since the Return of Yui Ikari.

.

.

With Shinji's mother back among the living, and the clear unwillingness of Mrs. Ikari in spending the night under the same roof as her husband, Misato thought it would be better if mother and son stayed in their apartment, and to give it privacy to the reunited family, she would stay in one of the NERV quarters. It turned out that her older self and her husband took her in since then, and in truth, She was glad as she really didn't want to spend the nights alone.

.

.

As Asuka left her bedroom, she was surprised to find his Pathfinder (as the visitors dubbed themselves) host **Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara** in the kitchen, wearing an apron and placing the prepared plates on the balcony. The Second Child never saw them in the morning, and now there was one of them, making breakfast. She observed that it was in fact a traditional German Breakfast, with _Brötchen _bread rolls, a variety of sausages, cheese, grapes and juice. The German pilot smiled widely and sat on one of the bar stools, as she was greeted:

.

.

- "_Gutten Tag_, _schön fräulein_." - Suzuhara saluted, cheerful – "Feeling hungry this morning?"

.

- "_Gutten Tag_.." - Asuka replied. - "I cant say I'm surprised to see you cooking. God knows that I suck in the kitchen, that's an universal constant... Is that true _Wei__ß__wurst_?"

.

- "Actually, _you sucked_, past tense." - Suzuhara replied, passing around the white sausage. - "We both did, in fact, and that's why we decided to take cooking classes together. And yes, that's an authentic white sausage, my recipe."

.

- "Cooking classes, hum..? I will keep that in mind". - Asuka replied, and looking around, she asked – "Where is... you know.. your Asuka?"

.

.

Suzuhara took off the apron, hanging it on the wall and sat on the other side of the balcony. He glanced at this watch and said:

.

.

- "She went out for a short run. It wont be long before she gets back, specially since she saw me making her _Wei__ß__wurst_ before she left." - Suzuhara joked – "God knows that nothing in the world keep a Sohryu away from white sausage."

.

- "I'm glad you know it better." - Asuka replied, in the same amused tone.

.

- "Oh, Kyoko would kill me if I didn't bring white sausage for her on our family _Suntag Frühstück_.." - The Older Touji said

.

.

The mention of her mother made the smile on Asuka's face disappear. The topic of her mother was a delicate affair, one she was afraid to bring it up, since she witnessed firsthand all the drama with the Ikaris, and she was smart enough to know that it would not be so different with her and her mother. And that was also seemly noticeable to the older Touji, since she felt his hand over hers on the balcony. She looked up and found again the same tender expression she saw when he spoke with his wife in front of her:

.

.

- "I know that you have reservations about your mother, specially after the whole Yui Ikari fiasco, but if you need someone to talk to..." - Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara offered.

.

- "Don't misunderstand me... I'm happy that we will be able to free my mother from the EVA, but..." - Asuka replied, in a low voice.

.

- "...but you're angry that she put herself in that position in the first place." - Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara replied, with a knowingly tone.

.

.

Asuka glanced at him, and saw a small grim creep his face:

.

.

- "I had to deal with that firsthand." - Sohryu-Suzuhara said - "And my wife took it a lot worse that you did."

.

.

That moment, the door opened, and they both saw **Asuka Langley Sohryu-Suzuhara** entering the residence. Still marveled Asuka how her older self developed into a stunningly beautiful woman, brilliant, successful and married...

.

.

- "Well, well, well... Are you two talking about me?" - Sohryu asked, teasingly.

.

- "But of course!" - Suzuhara replied, raising from his seat and giving his wife a kiss - "There is nothing more interesting in this or any other world than you."

.

- "Flatterer.." - Sohryu answered with a smile. - "I hope you made some extra sausages, honey."

.

- "Are you that hungry?" - Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara asked.

.

.

Asuka Sohryu-Suzuhara looked over her shoulder, and said:

.

.

- "I invited my accidental _running buddy_ to eat with us" - Sohryu said.

.

.

As Asuka Sohryu-Suzuhara moved, **Touji Suzuhara** stepped inside, wearing a NERV tracksuit and his usual grin. Asuka's eyes narrowed, as she saw the Jock Stooge in the residence.

.

.

- "Hello, Fourth." - Asuka greeted, with a dryly tone. - "I see that you're still cant resist the free food offer.."

.

- "_Gutten Tag_, Red." - Touji replied,in the same tone - "And I see that you're still pinning around older men. Not that I don't understand, after all, its me we're talking about here."

.

.

Asuka gave a dirty look at the jock, that stayed unfazed as he approached the balcony. Suzuhara and Sohryu sat on the same side of the balcony, and the Fourth child stopped in front of the bar stool besides the German redhead, that snorted lightly. She did notice, however, that the Jock didn't give any other retort, as he looked her, with a look that didn't carry the usual hostility. She actually felt a light blush under his scrutiny, fact that she tried to hide.

.

.

- "Nice suit. I didn't know you liked football." - Touji said.

.

.

The Second Child tried to think of a witty retort, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of any, and as she glanced into those jet black eyes, she started to feel nervous. Luckily for her, Sohryu intervened:

.

.

- "You can't be born in Germany and not like football. Its against the laws of nature." - Sohryu said.

.

.

Without taking his eyes of the teenager, Touji pondered for a moment, and with a approving nod, he said:

.

.

- "It suits you. I like." - The jock said, finally seating besides her, and looking at the table, much for Asuka's relief, as she could not control the blush...

.

.

Touji analyzed the diverse breakfast in front of him, and said:

.

.

- "Well, I never took myself as a cook, but it seems that Shin-man is not the only one that has talent in the kitchen." - The Fourth commented.

.

- "How do you know that it was him, and not me, that prepared all of this?" - Asuka asked.

.

- "Please...the only reason you let Shinji touch your food is because your cooking actually makes Misato's food look good." - Touji said, much to Asuka's revolt, and as he leaned towards her, he added - "Besides, Mrs. Suzuhara told me I was cooking... kind of..."

.

.

Suzuhara exchanged glances with his wife and intervened before the usual bantering became out of control:

.

.

- "How about we stop the verbal judo and eat?" - Suzuhara half-asked, half-commanded.

.

.

Both teenagers exchanged looks, and kept quiet as the adult Touji started serving the two newcomers. Breakfast proceeded without further incidents, and a cordial conversation...

.

.

[Some time later]

.

.

Not long after all had finished eating, Director Suzuhara received a call from the Grand Duke, and retired to the bedroom, to talk to his boss. Captain Sohryu offered to clean the dishes, but Touji was adamant in taking the task, so she decide to take her bath at that time, leaving him with the cleaning task and Asuka...

.

.

Since she first saw the Older version of the Jock and herself, Asuka was shaken in her core... she never had given a second thought to Touji Suzuhara, but somehow, seeing him and her together, felt... _natural_. And that was scaring the her beyond words. She always mocked Hikari because of the way she looked at the Stooge when he wasn't looking, but now, in that kitchen, he found herself in that very same spot.

.

.

She kept quiet as Touji simply moved all the dirty dinnerware to the sink and started to wash all of it. Asuka observed the Jock, truly looking at him, in a way she hadn't done before; What she saw barely resembled the Touji Suzuhara she knew... She observed the careful way he performed that menial task, and the serene expression in his face, that he kept the whole time. She had seen him before in the track field and playing football and baseball at school, so, she knew of his physical prowess.

.

.

However, was his intellectual side that surprised her beyond words. As they were forced to be in close proximity in the days following the Pathfinders arrival, she witnessed several instances in which the then-brain-donor-jock surprised her by demonstrating a general knowledge that she didn't know he had. further proof of that was shown in the chatting during breakfast; they talked about Pre-Impact European history at the table, and the Stooge had actually given some accurate comments.

.

.

- "Would you like a _Truffle_?" - Touji offered.

.

- "What?" - Asuka asked, being brought back from her reverie

.

.

Touji opened the refrigerator door and picked up a black box, opening it and presenting to the redhead pilot:

.

.

- "Chocolate Champagne Truffles." - Suzuhara said, and with a charming smile, he said - "I've been told that these are your favorites."

.

.

Asuka glanced at the fine box, with the silver letters NŌKA engraved over the black velvet. She knew the brand, and she knew that it wasn't cheap or easy to find in Japan. And she also knew the intentions hidden behind all that setting. She grabbed one truffle from the box, and said:

.

.

- "You've been told right... but only about the chocolate." - Asuka said.

.

- "Huh?" - Touji looked confused.

.

.

Asuka savored the exquisite dessert, and said:

.

.

- "It is obvious that our older selves are trying to play matchmaker with us." - Asuka elaborated - "We have been spending more time together these last days than we did during an year before that, and we have been put in situations where we might see each other under a new light. Do you understand?"

.

- "So, they are trying to show us a different facet of each other.. Is that what you mean?" - Touji asked.

.

- "Exactly!" Asuka said, as she grabbed another truffle - "For example, why bring it up the Unification of Germany on breakfast, if not because they knew that you knew a lot about it?"

.

- "Its no secret that I enjoy history. It's probably the only class I do well in school." - He replied

.

- "But I didn't know that. And my other self knew that!" - Asuka explained - "She knew that I would be surprised to find out that the Jock actually had brains."

.

.

Touji looked unconvinced, and Asuka pressed:

.

.

- "Think about it, Touji" - she said, calling him by his name - "They wanted me to see you differently, and for you to see me... not like a raging, megalomaniac bitch!"

.

- "I never saw you like that." - Suzuhara stated, in a somber voice.

.

.

Once again Asuka was surprised by him... It had taken her sometime to admit her own flaws, mostly thanks to her older self, that helped her in ways that not even the world's foremost psychiatrist could do in such short time, but she had now that notion of the Asuka that others perceived in her, notion that now had been cracked by Suzuhara's admission.

.

.

- "Y-you didn't?" - She asked, in disbelief.

.

- "No, Asuka, I never saw you like that." - Touji looked straight into her eyes and using her name - "I hated the way you treated me, Ken, Ayanami and specially Shinji, but I never thought of you like that."

.

.

The Second child stood quietly, as the Fourth elaborated:

.

.

- "I saw the pressure that piloting these things put on Shinji and Ayanami, and I knew that it would not be different with you. I was actually relieved that you had befriended the Class Rep, God knows that you would need a escape valve from all this madness." - Suzuhara confessed. - "All pilots I've met had some sort of quirk; Shinji was afraid of people and Ayanami was indifferent to the world, I've just assumed that, being a raging megalomaniac bitch as you put, was your stuff."

.

.

That last line was delivered with a hint of playfulness in his voice, and a cynical smile. Asuka looked in disbelief for a moment, and then brought up her own grin smirk, as she retorted:

.

.

- "Cute, Stooge, real cute..." - The redhead said - "You should have stopped while you were still doing good."

.

- "And who says I'm not doing good?" - He asked, leaning on the balcony.

.

- "The girl you're trying to impress." - She replied, also leaning in the balcony, facing him

.

- "So. That means that I did good before, then..." - The Jock deducted, in a teasing voice.

.

- "Maybe..." - Asuka replied...

.

.

Although she kept a daring facade, inside her head, the Second Child was in panic. '_I'm flirting with Suzuhara! Suzuhara of all people! Damn You, Asuka, get a grip!_' was the thought in the German's head. She jumped up from the seat, almost knocking it down, as she turned around, trying not to look as flustered as she felt. Touji moved in a heartbeat, as he knew what to expect.

.

.

Since he saw the alternate versions of themselves, Suzuhara decided to probe further in this _then-unthinkable_ relationship. He found out that wasn't so hard to find out about how everything happened from his older self; Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara was very protective of Asuka Sohryu, in any of her versions. He had told him in confidence about they bumpy beginning, and about the trauma in the Second Child's life up to that point.

.

.

Before all of that, Touji only romantic aspiration was to date some pretty girl, maybe the Class Rep, that looked fond of him, but all of that changed when he faced the possibility of a real chance to avoid a lot of bad things from happening with the German redhead. He even pressed the older Asuka in helping him that morning, even if he had to admit earlier that his pride would like that he felt something for the Red Devil. But his pride was a small price to pay to keep her from harm, and he was determined to have a breakthrough that morning, a first step in steering Asuka Langley Sohryu away from a path of self-destruction.

.

.

- "Asuka" - Touji called her name, without ay trace of playfulness in his voice

.

.

The Second Child didn't turn around, and he approached, placing his hands in her arms, gently.

.

.

- "Suzuhara, please..." - She pleaded

.

- "Hear me first." - He interrupted her. - "Just hear me out...I will leave after that, if you want, but please, hear what I have to say."

.

.

The German didn't replied immediately, and the Jock waited patiently, until she spoke:

.

.

- "Go ahead..." - she conceded in a murmur.

.

- "I know... t-that would take a long time for us... to see... see one another... in a different way, I mean..., if wasn't for the them..." - Touji started. - "And even if two versions of us became a couple that does not mean that this is our future... But there is something that changed... Something that I can tell you for sure that will happen..."

.

.

Asuka's head moved, as she glanced at him for a moment, before turning away again:

.

.

- "And what is that?" - She asked.

.

.

'_That it, Touji! That's it... Don't fuck this up!_' Touji said to himself. He wasn't good with words, and he had spoken with his older self many times about what he would say when that moment came. Director Suzuhara tried to the best of his ability to help him understand, but he said that in the end, it was up to him, Touji, say the words. He took a deep breath, and started:

.

.

- "What changed... is that I'm your friend now... I'm your friend! A-and I will always be your friend. Nothing can change that!" - Touji said, somewhat nervous - "And... I-I will be there... for you, I mean!"

.

- "Touji..." - She said his name, shocked by his words.

.

.

Deciding to go all the way, he leaned over her, and his face got near, as he spoke close to her ear, just for her to hear:

.

.

- "I want you to know that... No matter what life brings you, you wont have to go thru it alone. I will be there, wherever, whenever." - Touji said, and closing his eyes, he said what he felt it was right - "You will never be alone; you will always be loved. That is my oath to you, Asuka Langley Sohryu."

.

.

Asuka felt a lump in her throat, as her heartbeats felt stronger, and her knees almost faltered. She knew those words, she knew them by heart, from the first time she had read read them, from the pendant that her older self wore, when she sneaked in her locker when Captain Sohryu was undergoing a Synch Test. The Captain's Touji had said those words to her once, and he had kept himself true to those words ever since.

.

.

That was the reason she was afraid, terrified, and also that was the reason that she just wanted to scream in joy at that moment, for her Touji, _her Touji_, had said those same words to her. She didn't know if he had come up with those words himself or if their older selves had told him... it didn't matter, because she believed in those words, and most importantly, she believe _him_.

.

.

_Never alone, Always loved_... a glimmer of hope, something to hold on, no matter what her future would be... someone to be by her side, someone that will never abandon her... She, Asuka Langley Sohryu, that had once promised never cry in front of other again, turned around, even as she felt her own tears rolling, and buried her face into _her Touji's_ neck.

.

.

Suzuhara felt the tears touch his skin, but didn't say anything. He simply embraced the redhead, and kept still, as he waited... It took Asuka a moment to calm herself, but as she did, she rose her head, and spoke into his ear:

.

.

- "I'm holding you to your word, Idiot... And I'm trusting you." - She said, in a whisper - "Break my heart, and I'll break you."

.

.

Touji smiled, besides the threat. He saw as she moved to face him, her beautiful face, gleaming from the tears, but beautiful nonetheless. He brought a hand to her face, touching it tenderly, as she responded to his smile with one herself:

.

.

- "I guess I'm doing good again?" - He asked, in an playful and gentle voice.

.

- "Yes, you're doing good." - Asuka replied, flirting again.

.

- "Then, let's not loose this winning streak..." - Touji said, as he leaned in more...

.

.

Asuka Langley Sohryu, Second Child and the Red Devil, rose to her tiptoes, as she tilted her head slightly, closed her eyes and parted her lips, in anticipation of her Young Apollo's move. Touji Suzuhara, Fourth Child and the Jock Stooge, moved in, taking the fiery redhead's lips on his owns, as he kissed his German Goddess in his arms for the first time. They detached themselves from notions of time and space, as the two teenagers got lost in the moment. That is, until they heard a throat-clearing sound.

.

.

Asuka and Touji found Captain Sohryu watching the two of them, wrapped in towels, hands on her hips, foot tapping and a look on her face that meant business on her face. Despite her stern look, neither Asuka nor Touji felt any embarrassment in being caught kissing, strangely enough. Sohryu looked the two teens in silence for a minute, and as she still expected them to turn red, but as it didn't happen, she said:

.

.

- "I guess I will simply be happy that you two are not at each others throat anymore." - Captain Sohryu said, in a sarcastic tone - "But you lovebirds will wrap this up now and report to Akagi for your Synch Test, that will happen in exactly, 40 minutes."

.

- "Yes, Ma'am!" - They replied.

.

- "And don't be late!" - The Captain commanded, in a stern tone, before turning around.

.

.

Neither teen saw the smile that crept up on Asuka Sohryu-Suzuhara's face as she left the living room. She opened the door to her bedroom and found Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara seating on the futon, fully dressed in his NERV uniform, watching the holographic projection of the living room, with a grin on his face. She closed the door behind her, and approached her husband,and knelt behind him, wrapping her arms on him and resting her chin on his shoulder. She felt his hand caressing her face, and smiled, as she saw the two teens leaving the residence:

.

.

- "So, did you record everything?" - Asuka asked

.

- "Every single moment of it." - Touji replied - "I must say, that young Touji fared much better than I expected."

.

- "We gave him enough hints to figure it out what it was that the _fräulein_ needed to hear." - She replied - "But I have to say that he stuttered much less than what I expected."

.

- "You mean, he got his act together better than I did..." - He said, with sarcasm.

.

.

Asuka moved around, seating in his lap, and looking at him,she said:

.

.

- "Well,My Love, you had it rougher than he did, and God knows that this girl is Mother Theresa next to who I was.." - She said, leaning closer – "But I still think that you did very good."

.

- "I did, didn't I?" - Touji said, playful.

.

- "Yes you did..." - She said, with a sexy smile - "And here is your reward..."

.

.

Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara happily received the reward through the lips of his wife, as he turned the projection off and got her in his arms, moving to the bed, determined to get both of them late for work...

.

.

[Central Dogma – some time later]

.

.

In the Test Lab, former Project E Chief Scientist **Ritsuko Akagi** was conducting the third synch test since the technological upgrades provided by the Pathfinder Team. Besides her, **Yui** **Ikari**, reinstated Project E Chief, and wife of Akagi's former lover, was busy reading the graphs on the screen. It has been awkward for Ritsuko, to say the least, to have to work with Gendo's dead wife. Fortunately for the blonde scientist, the ire of Mrs. Ikari lost most of its fuel as she found out that the Grand Duke's relationship with his own mother was cold at best, because of the Duke's mother attitude and actions after she was freed from Unit 01.

.

.

Behind the two scientists, Lieutenant **Maya Ibuki**, Akagi's protege was chaperoning the two young colleagues of the pilots, and future critical members of NERV whose alternate versions are members of the Pathfinder Team, Class Representative **Hikari Hokari** and resident military geek **Kensuke Aida**. Maya had been aggravated by the fact that her older version was married to the older version of the schoolboy geek, and had her patience tested by said geek, once he found out that his older self was nailing her older self. The young lieutenant was glad that the Class Representative kept him in check all times, making the task less arduous. They stopped as the doors to the lab opened, revealing Vice Commanders **Kozou Fuyutsuki** and **Kensuke Ibuki-Aida**, and the head of their Project E, **Maya Ibuki-Aida**.

.

.

- "...and the problems with the ego borderline were overcome after the replacement of the old algorithm." - Doctor Ibuki-Aida entered the room, finishing her explanation to the former professor.

.

- "Very unorthodox, but efficient." - Fuyutsuki said.

.

- "Unorthodox is our middle name, Professor." - Maya Ibuki-Aida said, with a charming smile.

.

.

Commander Ibuki-Aida walked straight to Akagi and Ikari, barely acknowledging Maya, Kensuke and Hikari. Yui turned her head, seeing the Vice-Commander approach, and greeted him:

.

- "Good morning, Commander Aida." - Yui said.

.

- "Where is my Section 2 director and Captain Sohryu-Suzuhara?" - Kensuke asked, all business and no pleasantries.

.

.

Yui looked to Ritsuko, that nodded her head in negative, and then glanced at Maya, that said:

.

.

- "D-Director Suzuhara a-and his w-wife..." - Maya started, to me interrupted by Aida.

.

- "Lieutenant, I simply asked a question." - He stated, in a collected voice - "I won't yell at you, or demote you, or put a bullet in your head if you don't know where they are. Its just a question. Now...take a deep breath, relax, and try not to stutter."

.

.

Ibuki gulped, and took a deep breath, as the Vice-Commander waited patiently for the answer. She couldn't help but feel nervous around the older Aida, specially knowing that her older self shared her bed with him. To her relieve, touched her arm, stepping ahead and saying:

.

.

- "The Suzuharas informed that they were held up until this afternoon." - the Geek informed.

.

.

Behind the Vice-Commander, Maya Ibuki-Aida stifled a laugh. Vice-Commander Aida glanced at his wife with a grim face, and said:

.

.

- "I guess they didn't wait for the Island to start that honeymoon... Very well! Let's see the pilot's improvements... Doctor!" - The Vice-Commander said as he turned on his heels, earning the attention of the three scientists present - "Show me the numbers."

.

.

Behind the officers, Kensuke couldn't help himself:

.

.

- "Touji and the Devil is already hard to swallow, but the two of them doing the horizontal tango, that's too much, even for me." - The Geek said, earning two slaps in the back of his head, from the two women with him - "Ouch! Ok, ok, I'll behave."

.

.

Maya and Hikari exchanged amused glances after the double-slap on the otaku, and moved to see the big screens, where the live feed of the entry plugs showed the Second and Fourth children in their test run. Maya saw the numbers on the screen, and said:

.

.

- "Wow... they both increased they synch levels by 15 points from yesterday's tests." - Maya exclaimed.

.

- "Indeed. That's highly unusual, considering how the new drivers work." - Doctor Ibuki-Aida said

.

- "The tests with the Third didn't show this kind of improvement." - Ritsuko said. - "The First had a bigger improvement, but her base level was he lowest of them all before, so that was expected."

.

- "Something must have happen to bring this sudden rise in both pilots." - Kozou came to logical conclusion.

.

- "I agree with the Vice-Commander." - Vice-Commander Aida said - "Lest congratulate them and them try to find the reason for the synch level rise later."

.

- "As you wish." - Yui said.

.

.

She turned on the comm and spoke:

.

.

- "Well done, you two." - Yui said – "We will wrap it up in a minute, just sit tight.".

.

- == Ok. So, by how much have I beaten the Neanderthal this time?== - Asuka asked, with a smirk.

.

- "Well, You improved 15 points since yesterday, Asuka." - Ritsuko said, seeing the smile widen on the German's face - "But, actually, the difference between the two of you is the same, as Touji also improved 15 points."

.

- == Hah! How do you like that, Devil?"== - Touji provoked.

.

- == Beginner's luck, Idiot. == - Asuka replied. - == You can try all you want, but I'll still come on top.==

.

- == So, you like to be on top... I will keep that in mind for later. ==- The Fourth replied, with a sly grin

.

- == Pervert! == - The Second retorted - == As if I would let you get lucky in the first date. == -

.

- == We kissed and I lived to tell...== - Touji said, with a charming smile -== I already got lucky, Red. Anything else I get is an added bonus ==-

.

- == You not off the hook yet, Stooge.== - Asuka retorted, with a playful tone. - == We will talk later about these _bonuses_.== -

.

.

On the Lab, the awkwardness of the group that witnessed the flirting was reflect in the sudden silence in the room. As most of the presents acquired temporary speech impairment, Kensuke stated the obvious:

.

.

- "I guess we know now the reason for those 15 points rise..." - The geek said, and as he were still to learn when to shut up, he kept going - " I wonder how many points will they rise when they do dance the horizontal tango... OUCH!"

.

.

Kozou actually had to stifle his laugh as he saw the Geek Stooge kiss the glass after being propelled by two synchronized slaps on the back of his head, ministered by Lieutenant Ibuki and Class Representative Hokari. Maya Ibuki-Aida walked to the console, and looking at the data, she answered the Otaku's inquiry:

.

.

- "Points enough to make us wish that they do get to third base soon" - Ibuki said with a smirk, and ignoring the recriminatory looks from, Yui, her younger self and the Class Rep.

.

- "Well, my Shinji is not going to have sex anytime soon, no, ma'am!" - Doctor Ikari said, in a outburst of motherly parochialism.

.

.

[Some Incognito place in Central Dogma]

.

.

- "a-atchooo!" - **Shinji Ikari** sneezed.

.

- "Are you cold, Ikari?" - **Rei Ayanami** asked the Third Child.

.

- "Wha..? n-no, Ayanami..." - The Third said. - "Must have been a cold breeze that made me sneeze, that's all."

.

.

Rei tilted her head slightly, looking at both of their half-naked bodies kneeling in the mattress, and said:

.

.

- "Then we must intensify our bodily contact to avoid any illness caused by the cold environment" - Ayanami said, grabbing the teen's hand and placing on her left breast, making Shinji's sweat bullets - "Unless you want me to perform the duties of, as the Duchess said, a _naughty nurse._"

.

.

That last line would have caused a nosebleed in Shinji, if he weren't busy being lip-sucked by his would-be _nurse..._

.

.

[Meanwhile, in some dark room in Terminal Dogma]

.

.

In the deep heart of NERV headquarters, **Grand Duke Shinji Ikari** and **Commander Gendo Ikari**, accompanied by **Doctor Hikari Hokari** and her lover, **17****th**** Angel Kaworu Nagisa**, were conducting an _private interview _with an unwilling victim. The individual in question, the commander of the secret facility where SEELI was harvesting their version of the Dummy Plug system, based on their newest recruit, **Tabris**. Hikari checked the vital signs of their prisoner, and turned to her leader:

.

.

- "He's conscious again." - Hikari said, and in a grave tone, she added - "But he wont be able to take it much more abuse."

.

- "He wont have to..." - Duke Ikari said, looking at the projection over his wrist console. - "MAGI just traced the links of the facility back to the SEELI Shrine in Austria"

.

- "I can have Agents there in 18 hours." - Gendo said - "10, if we play the local authorities in a ruse."

.

- "No outside involvement. We don't need the UN asking any more questions at this point." - Shinji replied - "They are already apprehensive enough with our presence here."

.

- "I see... I take that you have a plan then?" - Gendo asked.

.

.

The Duke smirked darkly, and said:

.

.

- "Always." - He said, and looking at his _father_, Shinji elaborated - "I'll have Touji, Asuka, Mana and Rei storm the place and eliminate SEELI 08"

.

- "I take the Captain wont have any reservations in killing her..." - Gendo asked

.

- "None at all." - Shinji said - "Asuka will be very happy in get rid of her Grandmother."

.

.

Gendo nodded,with a condescended smirk, and looked at the beaten, tortured and chained prisoner. He took his service pistol, and offered to his _son_:

.

.

- "Well, do you want to do the honors, Your Highness?" - The Commander offered

.

- "No thanks, I'll let Kaworu play with him a little longer, I guess." - the Duke said

.

- "I'm bored already..." - Kaworu Nagisa said dismissively, and looking at Hikari, he said - "Love, he's all yours."

.

- "Thanks, sweetheart." - Hikari said, giving him a smooch and taking the gun from Ikari Senior's hand - "Thank you, Commander."

.

- "My pleasure..." - Gendo said, with a satisfied nod.

.

.

Hikari turned to the terrified man, and pointing the gun at him. His pleading eyes were trying to express what his broken jaw didn't allow him to vocalize, but she had only one type of mercy in stock for him. She glanced at him with dark eyes, and shot him. Gendo, Shinji and Kaworu observed as the young doctor turned away from the tim and took the Angel's hand, glancing at the Duke and the Commander:

.

.

- "Time of death, 11:55." - She said, in a professional tone

.

.

A low moan was heard, much to the annoyance of Hikari, that turned around and shot several times, and after a moment observing the dead body, she turned around and said:

.

.

- "Make that 11:56... Now, how about lunch?" - She asked.

.

.

[Central Dogma – After the Tests]

.

.

In the privacy of the pilots dressing rooms, Asuka Langley Sohryu was making sure that she stayed on top of her fellow pilot and new _bizarre _love interest, Touji Suzuhara, in every sense of the word. Her hair was still wet from the shower after the test, and she hadn't bother even to dress up much, putting only her undergarments, blouse and skirt from her uniform, before venturing in the other side of the improvised curtain that separated her from the Jock, calling him in. and Touji was happy to oblige... She grabbed him by his undershirt, not letting him even put his jacket, before she placed him seated in the bench, and crawled on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and working on the _bonuses_ she had mentioned...

.

.

Asuka realized that she was rapidly becoming addicted to those lips, and she found no fault in that... They had kissed in the apartment, then in the elevator. Inside the headquarters, he'd grabbed her from the hall to behind a column, where they made out again, and then, on the elevator to the Lab department. They flirted in the private channels during test (trough a secure channel she'd found out about eavesdropping her hosts), then in the open channels, and now there they were again, making out in the dressing room.

.

.

- "Humm...A-asu hummm.. Asuka... " - Touji said, separating his lips from hers, despite her efforts in the the contrary. - "He have to go."

.

.

She looked at him slightly annoyed for a moment, and he insisted:

.

.

- "He have yet to eat, and then visit my sister." - The Jock said. - "And you promised to meet The Class Rep before that."

.

- "I know, I know... God knows that Hikari gets grumpy when I'm late." - the German replied.

.

.

She dismounted from him, fixing her skirt, as he observed her. She looked in the mirror at her hair, and said:

.

.

- "Damn, I will have to wear it down for now." - She said, grabbing a comb and working on her hair. - "I can ask Hikari's help after lunch to fix it right."

.

- "You look good anyway." - The Jock said.

.

- "I know that." - She retorted, with her usual stuck-up attitude.

.

.

There was, again, that irritating, and _utterly _sexy air of superiority that Touji loved to hate. Before, he didn't know how to react, and he often escalated things in a bad way as he engaged in a exchange of insults and provocations, that almost always ended up with the German's palm print stamped in his face.

But Touji had learned better. He watched the interactions between his older self and Asuka's counterpart. He'd learned from the best, and now he was more then eager to test what he learned against the redhead's fury. Touji rose from the bench, approaching the redhead German from behind, looking at their reflection in the mirror as he embraced her waist:

.

.

- "A little humility wouldn't kill, you know..." - He suggested, throwing the bait, and taking advantage of the moment to immerse himself in the aroma of her body lotion.

.

- "First thing you must remember if you want to stay with me, Stooge." - Asuka said, as she kept combing her hair - "I'm not humble, and its not afraid to show what makes me great."

.

.

_'Hook, line and sinker' _The Jock smiled, as he know had the excuse to act... She was surprised when Touji grabbed her hand and turned her around, pinning her against the lockers, holding her hands to the cold metal. Asuka looked perplexed into his eyes, as he pressed with his body, his right leg in between he legs, and his face mere inches from her's:

.

.

- "It is not _if I want_ to stay with you. It is _as I will be with you_, got it?" - He said, in a more harsh tone. - "And I do know what make's you great, but you might want to be more sensible when rubbing it off other people faces..."

.

.

Everything Asuka Langley Sohryu knew about Asuka Langley Sohryu dictated that she should be furious, screaming and kicking the Jock that had her pinned against her will , but what she felt was arousal, shooting through her body; the touch of his hands firmly holding her hands gave her goosebumps; the feeling of his leg rubbing against her inner tights made her feel like there was fire in her lower body; she bit her lower lip, feeling the hair in the back of her head ruffle as she felt his warm breath against hear skin...

.

.

She looked deeply into his eyes, and he saw with satisfaction that there was no hint of anger in her baby blue eyes; only surprise, and _desire_. He smiled mischievously and said:

.

.

- "I don't want you to change who you are, just how you treat people.." - Touji said, and approaching her ear, he whispered - "Besides, I just love how sexy you look when you act all stuck-up like that."

.

.

Suzuhara's confession elicited a response from the German pilot, as she forced herself against him and moaned his name in her lips...

.

.

- "ahh...T-Touji... " - Asuka moaned, hanging to her self-control as she felt her body betraying herself.

.

.

- "Later, Red, later, I will show you _all my appreciation_..." - He said, looking back at her with she could only describe as the first time she saw the full facade of the Touji Suzuhara that she, Asuka Langley Sohryu, would years later say that she fell in love with.

.

.

He released her, taking a moment to caress her bare skin on her arm and face, before he stepped back,much to her disappointment, but he repeated:

.

.

- "Later, _Schtazi_, later..." - He said, using the same nickname his Older Self used with his wife, before crossing the curtain back to the male side of the room.

.

.

Her eyes accompanied him as he disappeared behind the white curtain, and she sat on the bench, still looking at the curtain, with a joyful smile in her face, and the warm feeling of true happiness in her heart for the first time in a long, long time...

.

.

[ Later that day, In the Pathfinder's War Room.]

.

.

On the upper level of the Pyramid that was NERV's Central Dogma, two floors below the Commander's gigantic office, there was a empty space, normally used for temporary offices, Mess hall and the Lounge that was used for the first dimensional link with the Pathfinder's Homeworld. The Lounge and much of the temporary offices were refitted in a War Room and offices for the Pathfinder Team.

.

.

Right now, the War Room was being occupied by Section 2 Tactical Assault Division Director Touji Sohryu-Suzuhara, his wife and Operation Director for EVA Missions, Captain Asuka Sohryu-Suzuhara and Grand Duchess Rei Ayanami Ikari. The three former Marduk Children were carefully observing the three holographic screens in the center of the gigantic donuts-shaped table. Touji was, as usually, seated in with one of his legs crossed, and besides him, Asuka was seated on the table. Rei was standing, leaning over the console with her hands on the table. The Duchess smiled as she saw the surveillance recordings from the two young couples in development since they arrived.

.

.

- "I believe congratulations are in order for you both." - Rei stated,as she saw the picture of the Second and Fourth children making out in an elevator. - "Your two lovebirds came out flawlessly."

.

- "After Kaworu certified that my younger self really was compatible with the the _fräulein_, it was easy to get the boy to act." - Touji said.

.

- "Also,the fact that Teenager Me wasn't completely psychotic helped a lot." - Asuka said, looking at the smile of the Second Child in the screen. - "She is responding perfectly well to the therapy.. I wish I have had psychiatrist as brilliant as myself when I was a mess; that would have saved a lot of trouble and time."

.

- "Lets be glad that you can help other versions of yourself with your won experience, Asuka." - Rei said, and looking at the picture of her Younger Self failed attempt to deflower the Third Child, she sighed - "The First Child just tried to have intercourse with the Third, despite my efforts do explain to her the intricate ways of romancing someone."

.

.

Touji and Asuka watched amused as a shirtless and terrified Third Child tried to keep his pants on while crawling off the bed as a Teenager Man-Eater Rei Ayanami crawled behind him, on all fours, trying to rip off said pants from Young Mr. Ikari. The scene ended with a dramatic entrance of **Kaji Ryoji**, old-reliable Kaji, with some bullshit orders, saving Shinji's virginity, much to the dismay of the First Child.

.

.

- "She completely ignored my perfectly crafted plan!" - Rei complained, exasperated.

.

- "In other words, Young Rei pulled a _Leeroy Jenkins_ on you..." - Touji said, with a sly grin.

.

.

That caused Asuka to laugh hard, and Rei to watch the Captain's reaction with a stoic posture and the _Standard Vulcan Inquisitive Pose_...

.

.

- "hahaha... s-somehow, hehehe... I can picture Miss Ayanami yelling '_Let's Do this!'_ as she charges for the Third's pants... hihihi...heheheh... HAHAHAHAH!" - Asuka tried, and failed miserably in stifle her laugh, as she shouted - " _REEEEIII AYANAMIIII! _"

.

.

Rei gave the Captain a dirty look, that the German beauty ignored, as she cleaned the tears that had escaped her eyes...

.

.

- "Say what you will about this Rei, but one thing is for sure: She doesn't play to lose." - Asuka said, as she watched the First _french_ the Third before she left the room.

.

- "Boy, am I glad she's not after Younger Me." - Touji said - "I don't think our girl Asuka is properly equipped to fight her off. At least not right now."

.

- "I'd be more worried about her setting her sights on the Geek, or on my Younger version" - Asuka spoke, and then looking at the Duchess with a smirk, she said - "You, Mrs. Ikari, are a naughty deviant."

.

.

At that moment, the doors from the War Room opened and Grand Duke Shinji Ikari came in, accompanied by the others members of the Pathfinder Team: Kensuke Ibuki-Aida, Maya Ibuki-Aida, Hikari Hokari and Kaworu Nagisa. The Duke looked at the three members at the table, and with a cynical smirk, he spoke:

.

.

- "I will have you know, Captain, that I appreciate the _naughty deviant_ side of my wife." - Shinji declared, as he approached the table.

.

- "Of course you do. You're as perverted as she is." - Asuka retorted.

.

.

Shinji kept his bastard face on, glancing at the redhead, until he got close enough to his wife, then he turned to her, and kissed her as she greeted him. Behind them, Maya and Hikari observed the holographic screens, with the videos being replayed, and immediately the former Class Rep opened a wide smile.

.

.

- "Well, well, I seems to me that someone has lost a bet." - Hikari said, looking sideways to her coleague.

.

- "Oh, c'mon!" - Maya complained - "I cant believe that Sohryu made it that easy!"

.

- "Give some credit to Suzuhara, Maya..." - Hikari replied - "He does know how to be charming, every once and while..."

.

- "Excuse me?" - Touji complained, indignant - "I will have you remember, Miss Hokari, that you used to say that I had a special raw charm of my own!"

.

- "Yes, and I was young, stupid and was way more lenient with your flaws." - Hikari replied.

.

- "Ouch! That was cold, Doctor..." - Kensuke said - "Have you been taking lessons for Kyoko Sohryu?"

.

- "Perhaps..." - Hikari replied with a cruel, and sexy smile.

.

- "And that, honey, is why you never argue with your ex." - Asuka said to his husband. - "You should know better by now."

.

.

Touji sulked for a moment, and the Duke, now seated in one of the chairs, with Rei in his lap, asked:

.

.

- "And what happened with couple number two?" - Shinji inquired.

.

- "See for yourself" - Asuka said, pointing to the second projection.

.

- "Is that really the Third Child holding himself on the crate to avoid being ravished by the First?" - Kaworu asked, with a amused smile.

.

- "Holy Crap... _Rei-men-eater_!" - Kensuke exclaimed, and looking at Rei, he asked - "What did you tell her, Milady?"

.

- "I... Just implied that... when she became one with Ikari, when _eventually_, and _naturally_, happened obviously... would be... extremely pleasurable." - Rei said, slightly uncomfortable.

.

- "Now, now, Wondergirl, lets not be modest here..." - Asuka said, almost cracking up in hysterical laugh.

.

.

Shinji looked at his wife, whose blush was fully apparent. He looked at her with an amused face, and she hit him, pouting:

.

.

- "You should have been there to help me!" - Rei complained - "Now, I failed miserably in reuniting our younger selves as a couple!"

.

- "Its not so bad, _Koishii_." - Shinji said, trying to do damage control - "I'm sure that we can overcome this _minor _setback. Now, what exactly did you tell Young Rei?"

.

.

The blush in the Duchess face increased, and she looked at the Captain with pleading eyes... the Duke looked back and forth between his wife and the redhead Captain, and finally, Asuka spilled the beams:

.

.

- "I believe that her exact words were '_Intercourse with Ikari is pleasurable to the point of make you laugh, moan and cry of joy in spasms, calling his name in ecstasy and proclaiming the climax of my orgasm as loudly as my lungs can propel my voice_' " - Asuka revealed, completely loosing after that...

.

.

Ignoring the hysteria that took over the Captain, Vice-Commander, Doctor, and Head Scientist in the room, Shinji looked at his wife, the shock evident in his face:

.

- "H-how...? Why?" - The Duke asked.

.

- "She asked me!" - Rei defended herself - "I-I tried to be... clear and concise in my explanation... Oh, God! I'm a Deviant Dirty Old Woman!"

.

.

A moment of silence to digest what was said by the Duchess, and more hysterical laughs as she buried her face in her husband's in a dramatic way. Awkwardly, and still at a loss of how to act, Shinji patted her back hesitantly, with a lost smile in his face...

.

.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER **


	4. Update

Author Update

To my Readers:

I must apologize for the extended delay in updating this fanfic.

A few months ago, my Brother, Eduardo, was murdered in a Saturday Night as he was walking back from the shop to his house, in João Pessoa, Brazil.

He was the second of three brothers, three years younger than me, a father to a amazingly gifted young boy, a dedicated teacher to his young students at the Jiu-Jitsu academy where he taught, a energetic member of the church where he worshiped the Lord our God who changed his life, and was a friend loved by hundreds of people from all over the world. He was a few days away from celebrating his 30th birthday.

I couldn't attend his funeral (My mother, that also live here in the US represented me), and stayed with our younger brother. We mourned our brother, knowing that we will see him again in the Glory of Heaven.

My Brother was a friend, a confidant, and a source of inspiration to me. Since his death, I haven't been able to write enough to post an update on any of my fanfics, and even thought I'm not abandoning any of them, I can't really say when I will be able to post another chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to start writing again in the near future, but for now, that's the situation where I stand.

I really appreciate all of you who took the time to read the product of my wandering mind.

Sincerely,

Vinnie


End file.
